Trapped in the Tumblrverse
by FanFicFanatic21
Summary: A human gets sucked into the "Tumblrverse", where many personalities of ponies exist. However there is something more dangerous at work... Contains a storyline and a mix of elements like grimdark, comedy, and romance. Male humanXOC Tumblr ponies at times!
1. The beginning

_(This is my first shot at writing a fanfic, let alone a series, so go easy on me._

_WARNING: There will be lemon scenes in some of them, so read at your own risk. I'll mark the chapters with those kinds of scenes with an ! so you'll know when to stay away from those if you're offended by them._

_I will update this every week or so if I have the time._

_Again: These contain humanXOC pony love. If you don't like it, leave! For you remaining bronies who put up with my wall of pointless announcements and want to get on with it, then let's go!)_

* * *

><p>My name is Jason Alagoth. Weird name, I know, but that's not the point. The point is, that I somehow got trapped in a place other bronies call the "Tumblrverse", a universe where multiple personalities of ponies exist, such as Little Miss Rarity, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Princess Molestia, and metric tons of others. In other cases, completely different ponies emerge, such as Surprise, Velvet, Cteno, and multiple others that I knew before I got into this mess. I have been in this wicked place for 2 weeks now, and I have yet to find a way out. At this time, i'm not sure if I want to rush finding the exit yet, there are so many places and ponies to see.<p>

The Tumblrverse looks a LOT, if not, EXACTLY like Ponyville, but instead of your typical Mane 6 and other ponies walking around, like I said, I saw many different ones. I never saw ponies like Pinkamena go outside, but I'll save her for later. Don't want to be on her list so soon.

Anyway, Since I'm here, I might as well make friends with some of these weird ponies. But who?

* * *

><p><em>It's short, but I want to think of a pony to hook this guy up with in the next chapter. R&amp;R! <em>

_P.S. Almost every pony I mention here in this series exists on tumblr. Check them out and follow them if you can!_


	2. A little blob pt 1

_A little blob_

_(No offense, but I'm gonna work on the more well known Tumblr ponies first._

_And no offense again, but I would like to have this series to have some sort of a storyline too.)_

I woke up the next day around 6 A.M. and decided to take another walk around the town. I saw all the familiar tumblr faces like before except for one. _She must be inside. It IS early, _I thought. I went back to my house and went back to sleep. At 8 A.M., I heard a letter slide from under the door. I picked up the letter and opened it.

It read: _Dear Stranger, I saw you last week, but haven't got up the courage to say hello. If you want to meet me, I will be outside of the bakery between 9 to 11 A.M. I want to learn more about you. Kind of like I want to learn about myself. See you soon. Regards, Cteno_

I found it weird to think of a pony like Cteno to be shy. I never saw her, but I have heard of her on her tumblr page. That knowledge was all I had to keep myself from acting like an uncaring asshole to the others. I looked at the clock. It was 8:45. I got dressed in my collared shirt and jeans and left.

* * *

><p><em>9:10 A.M.<em>

I arrived at the bakery a little late because I wanted to get my bedhead under control first. First impressions count, remember? When I got there, she was nowhere to be seen. Then, I heard a noise over a few houses away. It sounded like laughing. I listened a little more. I heard crying. I rushed over to see what was going on.

It was Pinkamena. I don't know why she would be outside at this time. Mostly, she would stay cooped up in her dungeon with Scootaloo the Sadist. She DID say she was going to go to Mrs. Cake's for a few weeks. Whatever the case, I had to help, even if I risked ending up on her "list". I wanted to stay away from her until I had the chance to say hello properly, but I guess I had no choice in the matter.

"HEY! What're you doing?"

She turned around and a smile took over her face. A sense of dread and fear came over me. Yep, I'm on her list.

She went after me, knife in mouth, trying to cut me up. I dodged and tried to wrech the knife from her grip. I succeeded, even though I cut my hand in the process, and threw the knife on top of a house across the street. Pinkamena ran off, until I couldn't see her anymore. Maybe it's best for now for it to be the other way around. I looked around the alley to see where the crying was coming from, and sure enough, it was Cteno. The multiple colors with her primary being blue, the star-like cutie mark, the tentacle tail and part of her head, there was no question but one. Why would Pinkamena go after her? Maybe she wanted to know if she COULD regenerate or something? It wasn't like her to go after random ponies, let alone attack them in the open. Knowledge was power, but this wasn't the right way to get it. Whatever the case, Cteno was scared, and I had to help.

"Are you alright? She's gone now, you can come out", I said softly.

She came out of hiding and and was still shivering. "It's OK, she won't hurt you anymore." I don't know what I was saying, she wasn't a pet. It seemed to calm her down though. Lucky break, I guess.

"Um, thanks..."

"Aren't you the pony that sent me that letter earlier," I asked.

"Yes, I did..." Again, I knew what to say so I didn't offend her. Mostly.

"So, how about we head over to the bakery and and talk for a little? Maybe we can discuss a few things," I suggested. I wanted to forget this incident, but the pain in my hand wont let me. "OK. But maybe you should treat your hand. It's bleeding like crazy." she said.

Like I didn't know that already. "Oh, right. Give me a few and I'll be right back."

I went back to my house to dress up my wound. I won't bore with details, but I CAN say it hurt like HELL.

I came back about 15 minutes later. "Are you all right now," she asked.

"Yeah, now how about that bakery?"

* * *

><p><em>9:45 A.M.<em>

She was surprised that I could brush off the wound like it was nothing. Believe me, it wasn't. I tried to hide the pain as we entered the bakery. There was only one other pony in here, and that was Crapplejack. She was sitting in the corner, asleep, with 2 empty beer bottles and a third in her hoof, half empty. I didn't want to be near her when she wakes up.

Cteno and I took a seat on the other side.

"So anyway, I guess we're friends now," she said.

"I'm sure saving someone from getting cut up by a psycho pony wouldn't go unnoticed," I said.

She giggled, and I did too. "Oh, I never got your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name's Jason. You must be Cteno, right?"

"It wouldn't be any other name."

I agree. Both name and pony were... unique.

"So, why did you save me? You could've... gone for help instead of risking yourself..."

"Well, I know a thing or 2 about knife fights. I had actually saved someone from an attack before. I looked a lot worse there than now."

"You must have... been scared, right?"

"Well, who wouldn't? Unfortunately, I had to be sent to the hospital when I got home. I must have looked a lot more worse for wear than I thought." I still shivered at the thought of being stitched up.

"Then I remembered something. During the fight with Pinkamena, I saw that her face looked a lot like the killer's. I was so scared, I didn't know what I should've done. I could've offed her there to prevent this from happening again, but I'm no killer."

Cteno seemed to feel a little pity for me. Who can blame her? I wasn't planning on turning evil here. I wasn't just going to kill somepony, even if someoone was in danger. I probably wouldn't stop.

I needed to change the subject. "So anyway, tell me about yourself. Do you have any friends? Do you have a favorite place to go to?"

"Well, I do have a friend. Her name is Velvet. She owns a clothing store called-"

"The Crop?"

"Well, yes. How'd you know?"

I couldn't let her know about my Tumblr knowledge. She'd think I was as crazy as Stalkerloo. "Lucky guess," I lied.

"And... we had a kid. Her name is Satin."

"How'd that happen?"

"Blame Surprise." I snickered at that. She didn't catch me, luckily.

"Was it worth it? Are you, Satin, and Velvet happy with each other?"

"Well... yes. I don't see much of Satin though. I hope she's happy..." Cteno had a thoughtful look on her face when she said that.

It just goes to show that even Tumblr ponies have feelings, no matter WHAT they're supposed to be. "I bet she is."

"Say..."

"What?"

"Maybe you can... help me," I saw a blush form across her face.

"OK. With what?"

"You know... how females... go through a cycle... every certain amount of time?"

I immediately got what she was thinking. "Yeah?"

"And I haven't found a male to... well... sooth my needs."

"Well, of course." I wasn't dumb. I knew what she was asking.

"And you're... the first male I saw that actually cared about... someone like me."

"Well, yeah. I don't judge a book by its cover right away." That was so corny. "I know you're a nice pony, despite your appearence."

"Thank you." She blushed again. "So, if you want... could you... mate... with me?"

I had to think about this for a few minutes. This wasn't my first time, but with a pony? And a blob pony at that? Tricky choice...

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'mate' , but if you need my help, I'll be happy to give it." Suddenly I was tackled by a blur of blue, pink, and purple.

"THANK YOU! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Cteno looked so happy.

I can't believe it. I made friends with a blob pony. But it was nice. I embraced her back. Her skin felt smooth and semi-liquidy. It felt good.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH MAH WHISKEY! I'LL- Zzzzz..." Crapplejack woke up and fell asleep again. Cteno almost exploded. Good thing she didn't. This was my only good shirt.

"How about we go somewhere else to do this first?"

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go. First pairing of the story. Probably not my best. How will it play out? Will Jason be able to fulfill her needs? Will there be more chapters like this? Will the questions ever end? Find out the answer to some of them in the next chapter! R&amp;R!<em>


	3. A little blob pt 2 !

_A little blob pt. 2_

_(Clopscene ahead! Read at your own risk!)_

* * *

><p><em>Same day 10:45 A.M.<em>

We were walking back to Cteno's house to help her out. We decided to engage in conversation before we got there.

"So how were you made exactly," I asked.

"In a microwave with random things." Cteno was one of the more recent ponies that I found out about, so I didn't look that far into her "history."

"If that's all it takes, I gotta try that sometime," I joked.

We laughed for a few seconds and then got serious.

"So, you never met anyone that legitimately cared about you or did something nice for you?"

"Well, Slugbox did for a while... but he kicked me out."

"Why? I don't think you have any reason to get kicked out of his house."

"I didn't really... I just decided to leave. He still visits occasionally, but I guess without him... I got lonely." I know how she felt. I was lonely for years when I was a little kid. I hated it. Whenever I wanted to talk to someone, they'd just brush me away or pretend I wasn't there. I had just one friend, she understood my problems and I understood hers. Maybe this was a sign?

"So anyway... tell me about yourself. You sound like you know a lot about me... but I barely know anything about you."

"Well, I'm 20 years old, I have pretty good grades at my collage. I'm on the computer pretty much all the time, especially on Tumbl-" Oh shit.

"On what?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I used to have a girlfriend named Jessie. Until I dumped her."

"Why?"

"She cheated on me."

"Oh."

"With 9 other guys."

"Oh!"

I had to get that off my mind soon. I would never stop talking about it if I was allowed the time. Luckily, we arrived at Cteno's house at 10:55.

"So... is this your first time?"

"No, but with somepony like you, yes."

I entered the house. The inside looked neat, even if the walls had a weird yellowish color to them.

I followed Cteno into her bedroom and she closed and locked the door. "Now we can start." I felt very nervous about doing this. I STILL had second thoughts about this. What if it doesn't go as planned? All of my thoughts related to that ceased as Cteno put her lips to mine.

They felt cool and gentle to the touch, practically relaxing. She released the kiss a few seconds later. "I thought we... could start small at first."

She pressed me into her bed and proceeded to kiss me again, this time longer and more passionate. She slipped her tenticle-like tongue inside and danced along with mine, albeit mine a little shy. We continued the tongue dance for another minute, then Cteno broke the kiss. "Let's not waste time."

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Start<strong>

She reached my jeans and began to unbutton them with the tenticles on her tail. She pulled off my underwear and revealed my member. "Ooh... nice," Cteno said. She took it by her tail and started to stroke it. I never felt anything like that before, even with the other girls I was with. After about a minute and a half of stoking, she removed her tail and replaced it with her mouth. Holy shit, this was even better than the "tailjob". She coiled her tongue around my shaft so fluidly (pardon the possible pun), I could've came within seconds. How was I supposed to know Cteno woud have been so good at this? As she licked away at my member, I started to think, _Why did she ask me to do this with her? Would this happen anytime I do something nice for someone a the right time? _No. I would just consider this a lucky break. I don't expect it, but it would be a nice treat every once in a while.

She must have known I was approaching my peak, so she brought my member into her mouth and sucked on it hard while still fellatating it with her tongue. the combination of both her mouth and tongue was too much for me, and I climaxed in her mouth. She giggled a little. That was probably the best one I had in a long while, or ever for that matter. But we weren't done yet.

"You're still hard..." she mentioned. "I think it's time." Cteno took off her panties and revealed her special spot. It was wet and ready and I didn't even realise. This was my chance! "Stick it in. Hurry." I was about to, but I had to ask: "I don't want to accidentally get you pregnant. Remember last time," I said.

"I can choose whether or not I want to be pregnant. The reason Satin happened was... because I wasn't aware of what Surprise did until it was too late."

Well that made me feel a lot better. I positioned myself to where it was confortable and put my member inside her. "Ah!" she screamed. I wanted to start a little slow so I could get used to it. I thrust into her at a slow pace, then when she got used to it, I went a little faster. How did Cteno make this feel so amazing? It felt like there were tiny feelers around her opening creating pleasurous spasms throughout my whole body.

"Faster! Faster!" She yelled. So I did. I kept going and going until the end. "I'm gonna cum," I shouted. "So am I," she yelled as well. As we both came, So many things popped up in my mind again, but this time it was some good news. I paid no attention to them as we basked in our afterglow.

"Wanna go at least one more time?" I said.

"...Yes I would." she said.

And so we did.

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p><em>About another hour later<em>

"Well, that was fun," I said.

"I enjoyed it too... and I feel a lot better now. Thank you," Cteno said.

This was probably the greatest day of my life. I had a feeling that I may have more like this.

"Wow, I'm tired. Why so hard?"

"I'm not exactly... easy to satisfy. I'm sorry if I exhausted you."

"It's alright. Even though I probably will be sore later." And I was. My muscles were aching so badly from what had happened.

"Do you want to do this again soon," Cteno asked, her shyness gone for a second.

"Yes. I would like that very much," I said.

"Maybe we can make our next time more... interesting?"

"Um... Sure." I said, hesitating. She could do more than that? THAT I would like to see.

I put my clothes back on and she put her panties back on. The aching of my muscles went away. I unlocked the door and looked at the clock above me. It said 4:40 P.M.

"Oh my God, I didn't even know that we've been doing it for that long! I have to go," I said.

"I understand. It was great seeing you... in more than one way." Cteno said with a blush.

"Same here," I said. I was about to head out the door when I remembered something. "By the way..."

"Yes?"

"Happy 2 month birthday."

"Thanks, and this was the best birthday present I've ever gotten. Good-bye."

"For now." I left for my home after that. Cteno was still blushing when I left.

As I walked home tired, I could still feel a sense of loneliness from her. I felt like I was in love, but not because of the sex, because of something else. She seemed kind and trustworthy. She felt happy that I was just with her before we, well... did it. At the bakery, she almost always had on a happy face when she looked at me. She looked like a true friend that anyone would be glad to have, so why didn't she have that many, as far as I saw? I'm sure they visit, but I don't understand. I needed to find out more about Cteno when I get the chance so I could help her. And avoid Pinkamena in the near future. That much is certain.

Something kept nagging on my mind though. During the fight with Pinkamena, She seemed to recognize me from somewhere. She had on this creepy smile before she attacked that said "I know who you are." I dismissed the thought. I thought is was a coincidence. Maybe...

* * *

><p><em>5:00 P.M. Jason's house<em>

Finally, I arrived at my house before dinner. I felt so tired after my affair with Cteno, that I felt like I wanted to go to sleep for a day to recoup. I didn't even care for dinner, so I just went to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>6:50 P.M. Unknown place<em>

_"Come on! Let me go! I did what you asked!"_

_"No. You saw too much. You must be wiped clean. You know how business can be some times..."_

_"No! Stop! Please don't!"_

_"HA HA HA HA!"_

"AHHHHH!" I jolted up, covered in sweat. A nightmare? I was strapped to a table and... that face. I could barely make it out under all of that... long hair...

I heard a knock at my door a few seconds later. I got out of my bed, dried myself off and opened it. It was Little Miss Rarity's Sweetie Belle.

"Thank Celestia! You have to help me!" She seemed in a panic. I tried to calm her down.

"OK, slow down! Tell me what's wrong."

She calmed down enough to tell me what happened. I jumped back in shock. Sweetie Belle started to cry. I took her in my arms and embraced her. This really was horrible for her.

Little Miss Rarity had been arrested.

* * *

><p><em>Well, That took a bit out of me. <em>

_There's your first lemon chapter for this series. What did you think? Was it bad? Too short? Good enough? It was my first one, so I'm still very new at writing them. Don't expect it for every chapter._

_R&R!_


	4. Life's a painful ride pt 1

_Life's a painful ride pt. 1_

* * *

><p><em>7:00 P.M. Jason's house<em>

"So it finally happened..." I said to myself. I always knew Little Miss Rarity would eventually get caught. But so soon? It was puzzling.

Sweetie Belle was still trying not to cry again. "I'm sorry! It's my fault! Those guards made me tell them everything!"

"It's OK. You said I could help?"

"Yes. *sniffle* I need you to get her back."

As in break her out of prison? If I was as lucky with winning the lottery, I would say yes in a heartbeat.

"If you can, I'll put in a good word for you. You two haven't met yet, right?"

It was true. Little Miss Rarity scared me a little, which was why I didn't introduce myself right away. I never understood why. Maybe it was because she had this air of... mortality. It sent shivers up my spine just thinking about it. But by saving her, maybe there would be a chance to start off right.

After a moment's thinking, I said "OK. I'll do it."

Sweetie Belle couldn't have been happier if she tried. She held me in a vicelike embrace that felt like she would never let go. Eventually she did, leaving me stuggling for a breath.

"Don't worry. I'll get her back. Give me a little time, and I'll guarantee it."

"OK. She goes to trial tomorrow morning. I don't know what punishment they'll give her, but I can't wait for it to happen... What if it's death? I... *sniffle* I don't want mommy to die!" She was about to cry again.

"She won't. Promise."

She stopped. "Ok... Thanks for agreeing to help. I'll be at the Boutique if you need me."

"All right. Bye."

She left and shut the door. I looked at the clock. It said 7:20. I needed to get ready ASAP. I had never broken someone out of prison before. Except that one time 8 years ago, where I tried to break my friend out of detention. This would be the same, right? Except with guards... with weapons... and magic... and the chance of joining Little Miss Rarity on the block...

What the fuck was I getting myself into...

* * *

><p><em>8:00 P.M. Approaching Stalkerloo's house<em>

I needed help to get into the castle dungeon. If I did it alone, I would get caught in a flash because I took one too many wrong turns. I needed the help of a professional stalker.

I reached Stalkerloo's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," she said.

"It's me, Jason. Could you open the door? I need you."

"Why should I help you? I don't know you that well, and I know 'stranger danger'."

"Because if you don't help me, somepony could die by tomorrow."

Silence. I heard her unlocking the door. "This better not be a joke."

She opened the door. "Believe me, it isn't," I said.

I went inside and she closed the door. The inside of her hose was impressive. It consisted of nothing but surveillence equipment that I could never hope to afford, not even a fraction. She must have a lot of free time...

"So who's the pony in danger, huh?"

"Little Miss Rarity."

She cringed a little. "That crazy mare? I think she deserves to be locked up. No way I'm helping you.

"Sweetie Belle told me to rescue her and that's what I'm going to do."

That must have convinced her, because she fell silent for a few seconds. "Fine, but only because Sweetie Belle wants her 'mommy' back."

A little sassy, but still, I got my help.

She went to the big monitor. "Let's see... where's the lucky pony?" I saw her tapping button after button, switching cameras to see where Little Miss Rarity was.

Then I saw a button that said "DC1". "How about that one," I said. I pointed it.

"That's weird, I never saw that before or installed the camera for it. Let's see." Stalkerloo pressed the button. Sure enough, it was Little Miss Rarity, chained to the wall of the dungeon.

"YES! We got her," I shouted in excitement.

"Well, we know where she is. Now there's the problem of breaking her out."

I knew that was coming. She prepared for this apperently, because she brought a complete map of the castle dungeons. Wow, she's really good...

"From the looks of it, her cell is located here." Stalkerloo wrote an X over the supposed cell. "There are 4 paths to it. The path to take with the least guards should be... this one." She marked the second from the top with a circle. "Once you get in, I'll walk you through to her cell through these earphones. She pointed out the one she had on. I had one like that before. Just not used for these occasions. She gave me a spare. "You know, I've never been used to help someone out of prison before. I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry. From the looks of it, you know what you're doing. This plan can't fail," I reassured her.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING BRUSH!" We both jumped out of our skins at Little Miss Rarity's scream.

"Someone's getting angry. You should hurry."

"No, wait. Something's up. Leave the camera on." I felt something weird in my head. It was starting to hurt.

"This is the end, isn't it Rarity?"

"Is she talking to herself," Stalkerloo asked. I couldn't answer.

Rarity kept talking. "Look where you've gotten yourself. Your world has fallen apart. But think about it. Haven't you enjoyed the attention? The thrill of pain? Admit it, you little whore. You loved every second of it."

The pain in my head started to escalate. Stalkerloo didn't notice it.

Rarity continued. "Yes... I did enjoy it. I wish... I wish I could... live like that forever."

"Oh? Why didn't you?" What was THAT voice? "Stalkerloo, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That voice. It didn't sound anything like Rarity's."

"I didn't hear anything."

It kept talking. "Nothing is stopping you, mommy." Oh no. I recognized that voice. There was no mistake.

Rarity answered back. "...Pinkamena?"

My head hurt even more. The pain was practically splitting it in thirds. I was on my knees, holding my head together. Stalkerloo noticed me and went to my side. "Are you OK?"

"I... I don't know anymore," I said, struggling to keep my head from blowing apart from the pain.

I looked up at the monitor. Little Miss Rarity looked like she was in pain too. But from somewhere different. I saw a red bloody line being made on her stomach. Something was coming out!

I was spiraling. I felt like going insane. I felt like screaming so loud the windows would burst. I tried to maintain my composure and kept seeing what was happening.

"P-Pinkamena! You came to help me!" It looked like Pinkamena, but a stuffed doll version of her.

"Don't you see the bloody doll coming out of her stomach," I shouted.

"No. I don't. Jason, are you sure you're feeling OK?"

Insane couldn't describe what I was feeling. I felt like dying. Still, I looked up and listened.

"I wouldn't just abandon my mommy... After all, you gave me her heart."

Rarity answered back. "So I knew you would love me..."

"I love you mommy..." The doll's bloody tongue was slithering out.

"Mommy loves you too... Opal." The doll's tongue met Rarity's and engaged in a kiss.

The pain in my head was so great, I was forced to shut off the camera. Instantly, it receded.

Stalkerloo was quickly becoming concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this, Jason?"

I was silent for a minute. "...Yes. I'm sure."

"Good. I'll send the stuff you need for this now. Go back home, and you'll see it on your bed."

"Um.. Okay..." I went along with it. I left Stalkerloo's house and headed for my own home.

About two thirds of the way there, the pain struck again with no warning. My brain felt like it was on fire. but then something weird happened. I saw a vision.

It was my house. I was looking at my bed and I saw a suitcase with a note that said "From Stalkerloo".

It had only lasted a few seconds. After that, I was instantly back where I originally was, the pain now gone. "Ow... What was that? It looked like my house." I ran as fast as I could to my home to see if it had happened.

* * *

><p><em>8:40 P.M. Jason's house <em>

I opened the door and right away and went to my bed. There was the suitcase, and the note.

"But... how?" I actually had acts of clairvoyence before, seeing the future before it happened, but I never had visions so vivid as that one. I opened the suitcase and found the tools needed to break Little Miss Rarity out of her cell. I put the earphone in my ear and turned the power on.

"I see you found the case," Stalkerloo's voice said.

"Yes I did." I didn't mention the vision. She wouldn't believe it.

"Then let's do this quick. It's past my bedtime."

I snickered. "All right then. Let's do this."

I took the suitcase, and headed out the door. Don't worry Rarity. Your friends are coming.

* * *

><p><em>Guess where I took the visions part from?<em>

_R&R!_


	5. Life's a painful ride pt 2

_Life's a painful ride part 2 (Warning: Grimdark portion ahead! Read at your own risk!)_

* * *

><p><em>9:30 P.M. Jason's house<em>

I got my stuff together and was getting ready to go save Little Miss Rarity. Stalkerloo gave me some things in the suitcase to help out:

A watch with remote access to her cameras, an earphone to communicate with her, smoke pellets to escape, and night vision goggles to see in the dark. There were more gadgets in there, but I decided to leave them, since they'll only slow me down.

I put them in my pockets and started out the door. When I opened it, Cteno was there. Pleasant surprise.

"Oh! Hello," she said.

"Hey, Cteno. Look, now's not a good time-"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard that you were going to rescue a fellow pony?"

She must have overheard mine and Stalkerloo's conversation. "Yeah. I'm not sure you should come with."

"Don't worry. I won't." She gave me a kiss on the lips. "Just be careful, OK?"

"Why is everyone worrying? I'll be fine."

She still looked concerned, but understood. "All right. Good luck."

"Thanks." Cteno went back where she came from and I headed toward the castle. Things were going to get good...

* * *

><p><em>10:00 P.M. At the castle entrance<em>

I arrived in good time. It wasn't even midnight and I already made it to the castle. Maybe this could go well after all. I entered through the castle doors.

I turned on my earphone. "Stalkerloo, do you copy? I'm at the castle right now."

"Copy Jason, but I can't help you until you get to the dungeon door. I can't expect to do everything for you."

"Right. I'll let you know when-"

"No need. I can see you just fine." Cameras. right.

It was so dark in here. I didn't see any guards though. I figured the majority of them were in the dungeon guarding Little Miss Rarity's cell. I turned on my night vision goggles and saw that there actually was a guard standing by the dungeon door.

"Stalkerloo, I'm at the door, but someone's blocking it."

"I'll create a distraction. Just keep hiding until he leaves."

A few seconds later, I heard the sound of a camera exploding. Loudly. The pony guard heard it and went to where it was. As he left, I slipped in the door.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the dungeon<em>

"All right! I made it," I said.

"Good, cause you owe me big time for this," Stalkerloo said.

"I know, but it'll be worth it."

"It better be."

I decended down the stairs and saw the four paths ahead of me. Stalkerloo said to take the second one up, so I took the second path to the right. It looked right.

I was correct. I didn't see a whole lot of guards, but this was still going to be tough.

_Cue this music: youtube(dot)com/watch?v=iT4NsxzRQuo_

"Ok, I see you took the right one. There should be a path coming up to your left. Take it."

It was surprising how many cameras Stalkerloo had down here to help me out. I didn't complain. I headed down the path and went left.

"Keep going straight until you see a path going right."

I kept walking. I had to think: What if it doesn't go as planned? Maybe there was some stray guard down here who'll see me and-

No. I had to stay on track. I had to rescue Little Miss Rarity. I found the path on the right and took it.

"Rarity's cell should be coming up on your right. There's guard ponies though, so wait until I give another distraction."

"I have a better idea," I said. I picked up a rock and threw it at the rock wall.

"What was that," I heard one of the guard ponys say.

"Let's check it out," said the other one.

I heard them coming. I had to hide. I saw an open cell door and went in. I waited until the guards passed.

Stalkerloo sounded surprised. "Well, I guess that worked."

I exited the cell and went to Little Miss Rarity's cell. I looked in. It looked like she was sleeping. I took the key from the side of the door, unlocked it, and went in. I relocked it just in case.

_End music_

"Here I am." I said to myself. For some reason, the line on Rarity's stomach disappeared. But the blood was still there. I had to be quick I was to save her and get out without causing a scene. Unfortunately, I was too slow and I heard a guard at the door. "Uh oh." I had to hide. I found a pile of hay beside the cell door and hid in it. The door opened.

"Wake up, you pitiful tramp," he said. I recognized the voice. It was the general from before. I recognized him as General Stormbreak.

Rarity woke up. "Oh.. look who it is. Captain Won't Give Me A Fucking Brush."

"That's GENERAL Won't Give You A Fucking Brush," Stormbreak shouted. "I've been assigned to keep watch on you, whore. So I expect your best behavior."

"How wonderful," Rarity sighed in a sarcastic tone.

"SHUT UP, WOMAN," the general said with a tone of authority. "You know, woman, you remind me of my mother."

"That's nice?" She was confused.

"I hated my mother," The general said in disgust.

"Boo-hoo."

"She was weak..."

"Uh-huh."

"Worthless..."

"Mm-hmm."

"And she never SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Oh my, how touching." Rarity sounded she was mocking him.

"But mother left me and my father. Left us to die, cold and hungry. I never got the chance to tell her how that made me feel..."

Seemed like someone had mommy issues. Wait a minute...

"What do you want from me? A hug?"

"I don't want your fucking pity, bitch. No... No, 'Mommy', I want you to SCREAM."

I peeked out of my hiding place after I heard those words. I saw a whip in his hoof. He really wasn't...?

*SNAP* "AHH!" *SNAP* "NNGH!"

"YES. Scream, bitch!"

*SNAP* "H-HAHH!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! The general's got family problems, and takes it out on her? Maybe he wanted some entertainment before her trial? I'm not even sure this was allowed.

He kept whipping her mercilessly. I started to see blood flowing from her chest.

*SNAP* "HAHH!"

"LOUDER!"

*SNAP* "NN-AH!"

"GOOD BITCH!"

*SNAP* "Y-YES!" She was enjoying it? I expected as much.

"You love it, DON"T YOU 'MOMMY'!"

*SNAP* "NNN... Yes, sir!"

I came out of my hiding place and was quiet enough so that he didn't see or hear me. I'm probably gonna get myself killed. But I had to save her. The pain started up in my head again, but less severe. As Little Miss Rarity kept getting whipped I heard her voice in my head. She kept whispering "Help me."

He kept whipping. *SNAP* "YES..."

"SCREAM!"

*SNAP* "AHHH!"

"Scream, you worthless bitch!"

*SNAP* "AHNNN...!"

"Scream all you want 'Mommy...' I'm not fucking stopping."

I had enough. I went up to him. "Ahem..." I tapped him on his shoulder.

The general turned around. The last thing he knew before he fell was a balled up fist coming at his face. *BAM*

He fell to the ground and let go of the whip. I went to Rarity and unlocked the cuffs. She looked scared. "Don't worry, I'm rescuing you." The general started to get to his hooves.

"But first, there's something I need to take care of." I ushered Little Miss Rarity into the pile of hay while the general got up.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Stormbreak shouted.

"Yeah, well you're not supposed to punish ponies because your mom sucked at being a parent," I said. Stormbreak look surprised, but composed himself quickly.

"Wait... you're the new human here, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I always wanted to fight one. Seeing as you interupted my fun, I guess you'll have to join that bitch."

"How about you let her go and I won't have to hurt you instead?"

"HAHA! And miss my revenge? No... Dice."

"All right. Just remember," I got into my fighting stance. "I tried to be nice."

_Cue this music: youtube(dot)__com/watch?v=kPI99vesguQ_

He pulled out a knife from his side holster and got in his fighting stance. The pain returned to my head. It lasted a fraction of a second, but I saw a flashback in that time.

We were outside, it was raining, and Pinkamena was in his place. _Why can't she just leave me alone, _I thought. She disappeared and the general was back. I couldn't get distracted.

Stormbreak reacted first. He swung the knife towards me. I dodged and tried to punch him again. It connected, and he fell back a foot. He recovered and tried to pounce on me. I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding it. He kept swinging his knife at me and I dodged all of them. Almost. One of the strikes cut my arm and another nicked my stomach. It was too dangerous to fight him empty handed. I looked to the side. The whip was still there. I had to get to it. He swung his knife again and I rolled toward the whip. I got it and dodged a stab in the stomach.

He tried to use his magic to shoot magic bolts at me. I got hit with the first one, but dodged the rest.

The general wasn't scared. "I'll make sure that your time here will be hell!"

"I've been through that already. I told the devil he owes me a couple bucks. He kicked me back up to Earth."

"Funny. I hope you're as quick with your strikes as you are with your words!" He charged at me with the knife.

I stepped to the side, avoiding it. While he was turning around, I swung at him with the whip. It connected with his face and he fell down. "Oh, I am," I said. He tried to get up and I hit him again. After the third time, he used his magic to yank the whip away from me. He sweeped my foot and pushed me back. I fell to the ground hard. I was losing. He had the knife in one hoof and was controlling the whip with his magic. I couldn't give up now.

Stormbreak swung the knife at me. I dodged, but the whip was coming from the other side. I got hit in the chest and knelt down in pain. I got up as he was about to swing the whip at me again. I ducked, and uppercutted him in the jaw. He let go of both weapons and fell down again. I kicked him in the head before he could get up, knocking him out cold.

_End music_

"OK Rarity, NOW we can go home," I said, exhausted.

She came out of her hiding place, still scared. She was practically speechless.

I looked back at Stormbreak. With a kick THAT hard to the head, he'd forget all about this.

"Good job, Jason. I didn't know you had it in ya," Stalkerloo finally said.

"Yeah... I just hope that I don't have to go through that again, at least not with him," I said.

We exited the cell, I closed and locked the door, and we made our way to the stairs. I had so many questions that needed answering, like: Why does Pinkamena keep appearing in my head? Was there some kind of connection between us? I needed someone to tell all of this to.

As we walked back up to the surface, Little Miss Rarity was looking at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I could've swore she had said in the tiniest voice:

"...Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Wow, that was a long chapter. I feel pretty proud about this. If you spot any OOC moments, it was intended. <em>

_Like I said, almost every pony I mention here, like Little Miss Rarity and Cteno exist on tumblr and I'll get to introducing more of them as I go along._

_BTW, this won't be the last grimdark chapter, but the next one won't be for another few. The clop chapters though, are coming up soon._

_R&R!_


	6. Royalty always gets what she wants !

_Royalty always gets what she wants (I think you know who this is.)_

_(Clop scenes ahead containing rape, bondage, fellatio, and other NSFW things. Read at your own risk!)_

* * *

><p><em>12:30 A.M. Jason's house<em>

I felt kind of tired after the rescue mission, but it felt good. A pony won't go to trial tonight, Stalkerloo said she'd make everyone forget about the whole thing, and I wanted to visit Little Miss Rarity's boutique so I could talk to her about why she did what she did.

But for now, I just wanted to go to sleep and see what I can find out about why Pinkamena keeps appearing in my head. I started to remember more, but it was still too foggy to make out anything distinct.

I went to my bedroom and started for my bed. But I saw another note. A sense of dread come over me. I picked up the note and read it. There was just one word on it:

_"Gotchya." _

That was the last thing I remembered before mysteriously going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>2:00 A.M. Unknown location<em>

I woke up in a room of darkness. I could barely see past my feet. I was somehow strapped to my bed with leather straps and I couldn't get out, despite my attempts.

"Well, look who woke up from their little slumber..." That voice... I swore I heard it before... When the pony appeared in front of me, I instantly recognised who she was: Crooked crown, grayscale coloring... the EYES...

"Princess Molestia? What are you doing here," I questioned.

"I just wanted to visit my newest subject... with a few friends..." Out from the darkness came two other ponies: One was Luna, but with panties, stockings and her mane a little ruffled. The other was Twilight Sparkle, but there was something very off about her. All three had big grins on their faces and dilated pupils. If I recalled the fanfictions I read about them correctly, the other's nicknames were Lunaughty and Twilust. I still decided to call the purple pony Twilight though, I still wasn't used to her sexual nickname.

"Well why are they here then," I said, still shaking.

"Well, why would I waste time explaining it when there is so much FUN to have with you," Molestia said.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were gonna let me have this one," Lunaughty said.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon. After all, it was I who brought him here, remember?"

"Hmph..." Lunaughty huffed.

"Why do you want ME," I asked in fear.

"When I first heard that a human came to our quaint little town, I began to think about how... interesting it would be to be with you...," Molestia said.

I noticed that one of the straps holding me down is ripped. I didn't want to get out because God knows what they'll do to me if I try.

"So I thought: 'What can I do to get the human into my hooves? Simple. You stalk them everywhere until the time is right."

Well, that was blunt. So she was watching me the whole time I was here? During the rescue? The plan with Stalkerloo?

With Cteno...

"I knew I had to wait because you were already with a certain pony..." Yep. She HAS been watching. "But it doesn't matter. Because..." She leaned in close to my face, pupils still dilated.

"I ALWAYS get what i want." She held me down with her magic so I wouldn't resist and she proceeded to plant a kiss on lips. She was forceful and slightly violent, sliding her tongue inside and ravaging my own. She clearly wanted this for a long time...

She kept kissing for a good 2 minutes and released, a strand of saliva still connecting our mouths fot a split second.

She turned to Twilight for a second, "Be sure you take notes about this, Twilight, you'll need them." Twilight took out a notepad and pencil. Then Molestia turned back to me.

"Now let's have us some REAL fun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Start<strong>

Without hesitation, she pulled down my pants and underwear while still holding me down with her magic, revealing that I was already getting hard. Molestia looked surprised, like she'd never seen a member of that shape before. That didn't stop her for a while though, as she used her prehensile hair and suddenly shoved a good part of itself in my mouth. It started to thrust in and out very fast, very quick, making me gag as it pushed itself in.

Another part of her hair wrapped around my shaft and began to pump it vigorously. I could swear that this looked like it was pulled straight out of a tenticle porn anime. Only this was real and painful, but somehow, it felt good.

As she was pumping, she went close to my hard member and slid her tongue along the underside.

Unable to resist due to her magic, I let out a loud moan with her hair still pumping in my mouth.

Lunaughty was getting a little impatient. "Can't I have a turn?"

Molestia looked at her. "Almost," she said, then when back to fellatating me.

The combination of her etheral hair stoking my member and her tongue giving equal pleasure overwhelmed me, and within minutes, I climaxed. She kept licking for another few seconds to clean it up and then looked at Lunaughty, already visibly wet.

"Would you care for you turn now, little sis," she said. Lunaughty didn't hesitate. She ran up to me and planted a rough kiss on my mouth, tongue and all. She did NOT have Cteno's gentle touch. While she was doing this, I heard moans coming from Twilight as she was busy clopping to our actions while trying to write down what to do when her turn comes.

This was even more of a turn-on for me and I got hard again in seconds. While Lunaughty was busy frenching me, Molestia decided to grind herself on my member. She moaned in excitement and arousal, and so did I. Molestia then got off and Lunaughty laid on me, her wet opening in my face and her facing my member. As she proceeded to deep-throat me, She apparently wanted me to pay her back. I wouldn't want to deny any being who could banish me anywhere in a moment's notice, so I proceeded to eat her out. Lunaughty let out a moan as she engulfed my shaft.

"Looks like Luna's having some fun, why don't you join her," Molestia asked Twilight. She nodded, or at least, I thought I did, with Luna's pussy in my face while I was tonguing her, probably against my will, i couldn't tell anymore. She saw Twilight come toward us and got off, obvious wanting their perverted protege to have a go. Lunaughty then released my member from her mouth and proceeded to kiss me again.

Twilight tried something a little different. I saw her horn glow and a purple aura enveloped the head of my shaft. I couldn't describe the feeling enough to do it justice. It felt like she was deep throating me, but it also felt like something was rubbing the head everywhere. Lunaughty then got off of me and walked toward Molestia. While Twilight worked her magic, she stuck her horn in my face, obviously wanting me to suck on it. I didn't want to, but what choice did I have? I wrapped my lips around her horn and sucked on it. Each suck caused Twilight to moan loudly, as the magical aura around my member became stronger. The more I fellatated her horn, the stronger the feeling got, and the louder her moans got. As I ran my tongue from the bottom to the top, I could see traces of magic spurt out of the tip, and I knew she was getting close.

I took it slower, since we both knew we wanted to make this last. Molestia and Lunaughty both watched with a proud feeling.

"Our student learns fast," Molestia said.

"Why don't we help the poor boy," Lunaughty suggested.

She must have been thinking the same thing, since I saw her with a bigger smile than before and started to walk towards me and Twilight.

Just in time too, because after that, she "horngasmed" in my mouth and I sucked up every bit of it. I orgasmed at the same time, my cum spurting everywhere. Twilight looked exhausted after that, so she got off, but I could tell that she'd be coming back.

It became chaos after that. They tried every sexual technique on me, from double fellatio with the princesses' hair thrusting in and out my mouth again, to the them making out while Lunaughty actually inserted herself into me and with Molestia's wet opening in my face, to Twilight joining in again with triple fellatio later on and sucking on each others horns with Lunaughty's in my mouth, I couldn't count how many things they did to me and each other. It was like the world's greatest orgy.

I lost count on how many orgasms I had past 6, and God knows how many the princesses and Twilight had. My mind and body was too wrapped up in pleasure to think about it. Nor to think if something were forcing me to be a part of the whole thing.

They continued with these sexual acts for what I thought could've been days. Then, finally they stopped.

"Wow, I never knew that he could last that long," Twilight finally said, in surprise.

"That's the beauty of it, my most loyal student," Molestia said to her. "I believe our work is done here."

"Thanks for the fun," Lunaughty said to me. Then all three of them walked away into the darkness, leaving me alone on the verge of breaking.

I didn't know if I could be lucky because three attractive, horny (pun not intended) ponies just had their way with me and loved it, or that I was still alive. Either way, I was just glad I was still here.

...

**Lemon End (Sad, I know...)**

* * *

><p><em>9:45 A.M. Jason's house<em>

I woke up, feeling exhausted and sweaty. I held my head cause I was so dizzy when I woke up.

"Man, that was one hell of a dream," I said, before I realized that I was pantsless. And shirtless. And there was a weird taste in my mouth. And that wasn't sweat on me, especially around my limp member.

"Oh boy...," I said facepalming.

I had to take three showers and brush my teeth for about 45 minutes straight before I was all cleaned up.

I then realized that I had to pay Little Miss Rarity a visit about what she did berfore the arrest. I put on some clean clothes and headed out the door.

Hopefully I won't see those 3 again...

* * *

><p><em>Well, there's your clop for the day. This took me a little time to compose, but it's done. Maybe.<em>

_Note that "Twilust" doesn't have a Tumblr, so don't check._

_A little longer lemon, and it makes up more than half the chapter, but I'm still new at it. Unfortunately, I won't be able to use that excuse for long._

_Hope you enjoyed it! Now clean up that keyboard! Heh heh..._

_R&R!_


	7. Secrets of our pasts pt 1

_Secrets of our pasts pt. 1 (NOW the story truly begins.)_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m. At Little Miss Rarity's Boutique<em>

I ran over to Rarity's boutique once I was cleaned up. I knocked at the front door. I suddenly was greeted by Sweetie Belle embracing me. She sounded so grateful, repeatedly saying "Thank you!" a good amount of times before eventually planting a big kiss on my cheek and then finally getting off of me.

"Hello to you too, Sweetie," I said, after I stood up. "Do you know where Rarity is?"

"Yes! she's in her room," she said, obviously still excited. She pointed to where her room was and went upstairs to the door. I knocked on it. "Rarity? Are you in there? Can I come in," I asked.

"Yes, you may. It's unlocked," Rarity's voice said.

I entered her room. It was grandiose and elegant, just like her on the show.

"So, I see you came back without any problems," I asked.

"Oh, yes. When Sweetie saw me enter the boutique, she pretty much greeted me the same way she did to you," Rarity said. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you didn't show up at the time you did.

"Yeah, well-" I was interupted by a headache. "Not again..." I held my head to keep it steady. Then I saw another vision.

It was back at Little Miss Rarity's cell, with her being whipped. The odd thing was that I wasn't there this time.

It sounded like the whipping was finished. I heard General Stormbreak's voice. "Ahhh... That felt amazing... I wanted to get that out of my system for years..." Heh... Imbicile.

I heard Rarity's voice soon after. "W-Wait... you can... You can hear them," she said. She must be talking to herself. Then...

"GHGH-AAAHH!" She screamed and the stuffed Pinkamena doll burst out of her stomach. "OPAL?" That must have been the cat's name she gave to the doll.

Stormbreak was confused, but not afraid. "What. The blue FUCK. Are you?"

The doll unsheathed her... claws? I didn't know she HAD claws. Nevertheless, the doll slashed Stormbreak's throat, killing him.

The vision ended after that and the headache stopped. "Are you OK," Little Miss Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, why don't we talk about what had happened when you got arrested," I suggested. The vision felt realer than before. It creeped me out a little, to be honest.

"Well, alright. Sweetie told me a little about you when I got back. Your name is Jason, right," she said.

"Yeah."

"So, the questions, Jason?"

I had to help her so this doesn't happen again. "What happened when you got arrested?"

"I heard guards coming the stairs. I heard their voices, Sweetie Belle's, trying to talk to them. They arrested me for things I don't even remember doing. Throwing that sewing machine at Twilight, abusing Sweetie, and killing Opal... I didn't remember doing any of those things."

"Maybe you were sleepwalking," I said.

"I NEVER do that, dear Jason. If I did, the others would have let me know."

"Well, I've heard of people sleepwalking back at my world. They walk anywhere without knowing where they're going or doing. They are only semi-aware of their actions, and when they wake up, they don't remember any of it. Maybe that happened to you."

"Well that could be a possibility. But it all felt like a dream to me. I would never do that to my friends."

"Unless someone was controlling you. Remember that doll, Rarity? That stuffed Pinkamena doll? There could be more to it than you know. It could've all started when you made it."

"I don't remember. It was all a fog after that. I felt sleepy, and after all this time, I couldn't remember what I did."

"It's the doll, Rarity. You need to get rid of it. I know it's difficult to part ways now, but look at where it's got you up to this point. Arrested, scars everywhere on your body, convincing Sweetie to do the same, getting Twilight injured, Opal dead, and who knows what else? You need to get rid of it before it eventually kills you too. I'll give you some time to think about it, it's your choice. It may have been fun to have her cut you up, but now it's growing out of control."

"And to think, I went from being the most gorgeous pony in all of Equestria, now being degenerated into this. I'll think about it. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I'll visit again soon."

"Ok then. Good-bye."

I left the boutique after receiving one last hug and thank you fest from Sweetie Belle. I doubt Little Miss Rarity would change and give up the doll, but something needed to be done.

So I went back to my house to rest some more. I was still tired after my "affair" with those 3 molesting pony personas, so I went back to bed at around 10:45 and didn't care for anything else.

* * *

><p><em>11:30 A.M. In a dream<em>

_I was known to be quite a lucid dreamer, so I was able to know the difference between the dream and real worlds. But sometimes, my past would come back in my dreams. This was no exception. _

_I was dreaming that I was back in school. I was around 9 years old, with medium length brown hair, with a slight tan complexion. I was around 4' 3'', 75 pounds, which was pretty skinny, I had green eyes, and I was known to take a punch or two._

_I was at my elementary school, in my 4th grade class, sitting next to a long, pink-haired girl. She was new in my school, but we were friends since the 1st grade. Her name was Diana, and she had a disturbing past, or that's the feeling I got anyway. She was one of my only friends. Everyone else hated me because of how much of a freak I was because I kept saying I could "see the future," which was true._

_Diana didn't though. she didn't mock or tease me about it. She understood me. She even said she was a little bit of a freak herself. I was sure that it was innocient, like I was. _

_It was a hot July day, and I was learning about multiplication tables. Diana passed me a note. It said "Meet me in the hallway for a plan I've been cooking up. I know you'll love it." That was her thing. Diana was a bit of a prankster, and she always roped me into her schemes. I nodded to her and she asked to go to the bathroom. She left, and 45 seconds later, I asked to go as well. The teacher, again, said yes._

_I saw Diana by the water fountain and went to her. She proceeded to explain her plan to me._

_"So, are you ready," she said._

_"For what," I asked._

_"I hired a group of people to plant some stuff around and in the school. As soon as the timer on this watch reaches zero," She handed me a spare and I put it on. "This place will turn into Independance Day!"_

_At first I was excited because I thought that this would have been my first fireworks show I have ever seen. But then I heard a beeping coming from inside the wall. Diana still had a big smile on her face. Now, I wasn't the stupidest kid in school, and when I put 2 and 2 together..._

_A sense of true and pure fear washed over me. I suddenly knew what was going to happen. _

_"Wait, so you mean," I said._

_"YEP! Everybody's a part of the show," she exclaimed with happiness. "Get your stuff and hurry, because I just started the timer, and I'd hate to see you get hurt." She kissed me on the cheek and headed, or I should say skipped, out the school door. I looked at my watch. It had 5 minutes on the clock._

_I couldn't believe it! She actually had her friends plant the school with __bombs__!_

_I was in paralysed in shock and fear. I had NEVER seen Diana like this before. Sure, her pranks weren't harmless, one time a month ago, we planted a garden of vines all around our bitchy neighbor's house just because he slapped Diana for hitting a bug on his new Viper and getting bug guts everywhere. I actually came up with that idea. He tripped on a stray vine, fell, broke his arm and nose and was hospitalized for 7 weeks because it was so bad. Now she was thinking about lighting up the school and everyone in it in a fiery explosion?_

_I had a vison and a headache a few seconds after I could move again. I saw the school go up in flames and I heard the dying screams of everyone inside. I then saw where the main bomb connecting the other ones were. I could either try to disarm it, or evacuate the school. But what could I do about either issue? The school wouldn't take me seriously and I had NO knowledge on how to disarm a bomb, but I could try._

_So I had two options. Save myself, or try to disarm her bomb and save everyone else without them knowing and have my only friend hate me?_

_I had to choose quickly. Someone would find out I was gone for a long time and send someone looking for me. _

_I looked at the watch. It had 4 minutes left. _

_My choice was clear. I had to save everyone._

* * *

><p><em>(Turn for the suspenseful? I wanted to get the story explained I soon as I could, and now that I have, well... you'll just have to wait and see what will happen next chapter.)<em>

_R&R!_


	8. Secrets of our pasts pt 2

_Secrets of our pasts pt. 2 (This may not be my best chapter, since I was tired and stayed up until 3 A.M. finishing this up.)_

_(AND I've enabled Anon reviews too, so knock yourselves out!)_

* * *

><p><em>(Cue this music: youtube(dot)comwatch?v=WjsE2BmrJX4 (end at 1:07 and repeat from there))_

_(Timer: 4 minutes)_

_I managed to see where the main bomb was located during my short vision. It was in a computer in the computer lab on the other side of the school. I ran as fast as I could to it and tried to find the right one._

* * *

><p><em>(Timer: 3 minutes and 30 seconds)<em>

_I found the computer that controlled the bomb because I saw a flashing bomb icon on the desktop. I clicked it and it asked id I would like to disarm the bomb. I clicked yes, but I needed a password to disarm it._

_This is ridiculous, I don't know what the password is, and I couldn't try, because if I got it wrong, I was afraid that the bombs would explode. _

_And I was right. At the bottom of the computer screen, it said, "If you get the password wrong 5 times, the timer will immediately go to zero." And just above it, it said "You have 5 attempts left."_

_Oddly specific, but OK. At least I knew how many mistakes I can make before I KILL everyone._

_But what would the password be? Something she hates? I typed in "Evil Neighbor." Neither of us knew his name when the "incident" happened. It was wrong. Obviously._

_4 tries left. Think, Jason! What could it be? _

_It had to be something that Diana loves. I just knew it._

_I typed in "pranks". _

_Wrong. _

_I typed in "friends". _

_Wrong._

_I typed in "candy". Diana always loved candy, no matter what kind._

_Wrong._

_What could it be?_

* * *

><p><em>(Timer: 2 minutes and 50 seconds)<em>

_I was thinking about what Diana would love and would put in for the password when I saw a teacher enter the computer lab. I couldn't recognise him. He saw the computer on the bomb screen and assumed that I was planting one._

_"No! It's not what you think! I'm trying to save everyone here," I explained. But it was all in vain. and probably made it worse, because he walked toward me and tried to grab me. If I let him take me away, then I would be taken to the office and everyone, including me, would die._

_I ran away. He gave chase. He was a lot faster than me, so I had to outsmart him to get away. I did that on a daily basis anyway, so it was easy._

_However, it didn't seem to work as well as I hoped. I kept slipping out of the range of his arm, but there were too many close calls than normal. This guy was different somehow. Like he was quicker than the average human._

* * *

><p><em>(Timer: 2 minutes) End music<em>

_I had no time to think when suddenly, he grabbed me. I tried to wretch my hand out, but he held on. I was about to give up. _

_Suddenly, Diana entered the room without any warning._

_"Where were you, Jason? I thought you'd be outside by now. What have you been up to," she asked._

_"I caught him trying to disarm the bomb, miss," he explained. So this big guy was one of her friends._

_"Well that simply won't do. Were you really trying to spoil our little prank?"_

_Prank? Hundreds of people would die, and you would call this a prank? "Yes I was. This has gone too far," I said. "What are you trying to actually do here?" I looked at my watch. It passed the 1 minute, 45 second mark._

_"There was this boy that threatened to gun me down at school and I wanted revenge. Everyone was in on it, so I wanted to get rid of them as quick as I could." Everyone? Her pranking HAD gone too far, and she HAD pranked everyone at the school at least once, even the teachers. She stopped the countdown at 1 minute, 30 seconds. "Come on, Jason. Everyone hates us. If you let the bomb go off, then it won't be a problem anymore. We can strart fresh again." She held out her hand and the teacher let me go. "We can start our lives over again and this time, make them right."_

_What she said had been true. Everyone treated me like shit and avoided me because I was psychic and saw the future. But what if they could adapt to it? What if they could accept me, given enough time? _

_No. They wouldn't. From the sound of it, they wouldn't accept me for who I was. They would hate me until I died, after which, they would celebrate. But there was that sliver of a chance that some people would respect me after this. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a kid, in the fifth grade, spying on us, seeing and hearing everything we did since Diana entered the room. No one but me saw him, and then I knew that there still was hope._

_I pushed Diana's hand aside. "Sorry. I can't accept. If I went with you, I would've felt guilty about it for the rest of my life and either of us would go to jail for it. I couldn't live with that. I hope you can forgive me for this."_

_She gave a disappointed face, but respected my decision. "Fine," she said. She left for the door. Before she left, she pressed the watch and I heard a beeping sound again. I looked at my watched sinced it started beeping to. The timer was set to 15 seconds._

_The last thing I heard her say before she closed the door was: _

_"Kill him."_

_Oh, fuck! She turned on the bombs again! I rushed to the computer and attempted to type in a password. Any password. I was desperate. The big guy didn't see me head toward the computer until 3 seconds later. I typed in "Jason" since I knew she had a little crush on me, and she seemed to blush sometimes when I was near her. Surprisingly, it worked. The bombs were disarmed and the countdown stopped. But now I had to deal with the big guy. I couldn't fight him, so I had to run. As soon as I left the room, Diana turned around and saw me._

_"Well, you found out what it was. But you still have to get past me and him."_

_She pointed to the big dude behind me. He somehow was 3 feet away from me now. Diana ran after me from the other direction. I stepped to the side at the last second, they ran into each other, and I bolted for the school door. Diana gave chase. She pulled out a knife while she was running after me. I looked back and saw it. She wanted to kill me off and there was going to be no stopping her. _

_I managed to make it outside, but Diana was still closing in, knife in hand. She stopped and threw it at me. It missed my head my centimeters. "You'll get it soon enough, Jason! Even if I die, I'll make sure you do the same!"_

_I heard every word, but I kept on running, and never looked back._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>5:00 P.M. Jason's house<em>

"AHHH!" I screamed. I was back in the real world. I was breaking out in a cold sweat and I was shivering. "Another damn nightmare," I said. That dream was different though. It felt so real, and I mean more real than usual.

I needed to take my mind off of it. I changed out of my sweaty sleep clothes, put on some more acceptable ones, and went to visit Paranoid Twilight. Her Spike sent over a letter telling me what happened and wanted to head over there to help her out ASAP, but I lost track of the time.

* * *

><p><em>5:10 P.M. Hidden behind a bush<em>

A certain pink pony peeked out from behind a bush as Jason left.

_"So I found you at last... I knew you were here... You thought you could escape my revenge? I told you I'd get you, just like I did to those people you cared about SO much..."_

* * *

><p><em>(More suspense! Again, probably not my best work and my shortest chapter, but I got it done, right? Certainly, I'm not being lazy!)<em>

_R&R!_


	9. The decent into memories and realization

_The decent into memories and realization (Some grimdark elements ahead! Read at your own risk! But stick around for the happy ending.) _

_(Also: Almost 4k views? Not bad for a simple idea I had since before Christmas!)_

* * *

><p><em>5:30 P.M. At Paranoid Twilight's house<em>

I reached Twilight's treehouse and knocked at the door. Spike opened it. "I'm so glad you're here! Can you help out? Twilight's been unconscious for days, and I can't wake her up, and..." he said at a fast pace.

"Ok, just show me where she is and we'll see."

I followed Spike upstairs. "Anyway, sorry I was late, I was a little preoccupied with... other matters." I shivered at those thoughts from before.

"It's alright. At least you didn't forget."

We entered Twilight's room. She was on her bed, not moving. "What happened to her," I asked.

"Well, Twilight was trying to reanimate her 'friend' and she must have used too much magic to do it. Since then, she hasn't budged an inch. She's been like this for almost a week," Spike said.

"Wait, friend? You mean Nitwhite?" I saw a flash of light coming from downstairs when I said the name. Spike didn't see it though.

"Yeah. She appeared once to talk to me, and I haven't seen her since."

I wanted to investigate that flash, but I needed to help Twilight somehow. Spike returned to Twilight's bed and put his hand on her hoof.

"Please be ok... Please..." He whispered.

Suddenly, a faint flash appeared around my hand and then disappeared a split second later. I felt something in my pants pocket after that. I pulled it out. There was a neatly folded note in there. It read: _"Hold your hand to her. It will provide the magic she needs to awaken." _It also said at the bottom of the note: _"I also need to talk with you. Come downstairs when she wakes up. Alone."_

"Um... Spike?" He turned around.

"What is it?"

"I think I can help her."

"How?"

"Just stand back."

"Well, alright..." Spike was skeptical, but he listened. He stepped back a foot and I walked towards Twilight. I held out my hand and it began to glow.

_Well, THIS is certainly wierd. I just hope it works though. _I thought to myself.

Her horn started to glow and the glow around my hand grew brighter. A steady stream of magic flowed from my hand to her horn. Twilight started to regain consciousness. She stirred about a bit and then opened her eyes once the glow around my hand disappeared.

"S... Spike? Am... I still here," I heard her say a few seconds later.

"Twilight! Oh, thank Celestia! I thought I lost you," Spike screamed in happiness. He jumped up on the bed and hugged her tight around her neck.

I didn't know that it could be so easy. I guess she DID use up too much magic and what I did gave her the boost she needed. It always felt nice to save somepony, even if the way you save them is ridiculous. Then again, the Tumblrverse DOES take place in the Internet, so anything can become true in that sense. Even something as ridiculous as this. I was still baffled on how it was possible.

Then again, I AM trying to inject logic of all things in a place where it was unnecessary...

...I should probably drop the topic right now.

While Twilight was trying to push Spike off of her to give herself a little breathing room, I wanted to investigate that flash.

"Hey, Spike," I said.

"Yeah?"

"I need to head downstairs, I think I forgot something," I lied.

"Well, OK, but hurry."

* * *

><p>I headed downstairs to meet that pony that sent me the note. I saw a door that said that wasn't there before, placed next to the front door. I went inside.<p>

It was roomy, but it was kind of dark too. I could make out a couch in the middle, so I sat down and waited. Suddenly, there was a flash coming from beside me. When it disappeared, a pony materialized in its place. She had a faint, blueish aura around her, like a spirit. She was a yellowish colored pegasus, with a blue and green mane and tail, and shiny blue eyes.

"Wait," I said after a few seconds of silence. "Aren't you Nitwhite?"

"Yes, Jason," she said. Her soice was soft and conforting. I decided to not to question how she knew my name. I'm used to sentient beings knowing who I am at a passing glance.

"Didn't you used to be a mannequin?"

"Yes. I was still alive though, but my soul was in that gem before Twilight decided to revive me. I couldn't do a lot."

"But scaring Spike was fun for you, wasn't it?"

"Hey, as a spirit, it can get pretty boring. I like to keep myself entertained."

I laughed along with her. Well, at least she had a good sense of humor.

"Do you know why I called you in here? And don't say anything about the other ponies that you were with before. I'm not like that."

_So she's a mind-reader?_ "Yes, but that's not how I knew," she said. I had no choice but to laugh there.

"See, I've been watching you since you arrived here." _Another stalker? _"I told you, I'm not like that!"

"Heh, heh, OK, sorry. It's just that I've been through a lot. I think I'm going crazy."

"I can see that." She saw the cuts and injuries on me from the days before. "You've been helping a lot of us since you came here. I can tell you're a good person. Fortunately, you're aren't the only human in this universe, but there is something different about you, specifically."

That was true. I haven't visited them yet, but there were human versions of ponies in the Tumblrverse, like Pyroshy, Human Luna, and the owners of Futashy. I was planning on visiting Futashy, but I couldn't ignore the situation at Paranoid Twilight's place.

"You're looking for someone, aren't you? Someone from your past?"

"Yes, Her name is Diana. She's now a killer with an incredibly disturbed past."

"Diana... I have heard of her before."

"Why?"

"Because of a certain pink pony going by almost the same name."

"Pinkamena? She couldn't have. And even so, why would she?"

"Perhaps you have forgotten about it. Let me help you remember."

Her glow got brighter, and then I started glowing too. The room around us faded away and then we ended up outside. We weren't in the Tumblrverse anymore, this was the real world. It looked like it was around 3 years ago.

* * *

><p><em>3 years ago, in the real world - 11:30 P.M. Outside Jason's house<em>

We were just outside my house, and I saw my past self pulling into the driveway. I was 17, just got my license, bought a car, and took it for a test drive around the neighborhood. My parents told me not to, but they never listened to me, so why should I?

They told me of a killer who has already claimed around 52 people in our city. She's still on the loose, and they said I could be next. Well, I wished they'd just shut up. They never cared about me, and I bet that they only told me this because if I was dead, they'd just find someone else to beat up and abuse, like my 12-year-old brother, Tom.

When I pulled in, I got out, and went to the front door. It was unlocked for some reason. sometimes that happens, so I went in. I went into the kitchen, and I saw 2 dead bodies on the floor.

They were my parents. No one panicked as much as I was right now. I went to Tom's room and busted open the door. There was blood on his bed and the walls. He was gone. I saw a note on the bed. It read:

_Dear Jason, _

_Remember that time in 4th grade when you ruined my great prank? Well, I told you that I would get my revenge someday. You might be pleased to know that your parents and brother weren't my first murders and kidnappings, and they won't be the last. You see, I've been very busy cooking up a prank I just KNOW you'll enjoy. I'll take care of your brother, don't worry. Take as much time as you need to find me. Every second you don't find us just means more play time with him. Oh, all the games we'll play and the pranks we'll pull, we'll never get tired of them. Well, I won't anyway._

_I won't put up a fight if you find me. I'll leave hints. I'm not THAT mean to my ex-friend, am I? Until then, I'll just keep on killing. _

_Oh, and be afraid if I find you first... VERY afraid._

_-Diana_

My past self almost cried. Because my parents treated me like I was a pile of trash, I didn't care for them. But Tom was someone that believed me when I said I could see into the future. He didn't ridicule me. He was someone who actually treats me like a person, and not a freak. And taking him away was going to mean hell for Diana.

My present self suddenly knew what had really happened, and I started to get it.

I pieced it together in my head. The similarities between Diana and the pony going by her name. The pink hair, the psychotic behavior, the murderous look in their eyes.

I also saw a scar on Pinkamena's face when we fought in the alleyway. Diana had the same one. She got it when she was still in elementary school by my shit-for-brain parents.

I had my doubts then, but not anymore.

Diana was Pinkamena.

* * *

><p><em>Present time, at the Tumblrverse - 6:15 P.M. In the mystery room<em>

We came back to the mystery room, me with an expression of realization and panic on my face. She's here? But how? Maybe she must have came in the same way I did. But I don't know HOW I got here.

Nitwhite was the first to speak. "Now do you see? She's here too. And after all that has happened with her, all of these ponies in this world could be next."

Diana wouldn't give up, would she? I needed to find her before somepony really does get killed. She came into the Tumblrverse as a Pinkamena. But how was I still human?

"Well, why am I still human here if she's Pinkamena here?"

"Because you possess a quality most humans don't have anymore."

"What?"

"...Caring for your friends. You'd never let them fall into harm's way. You are a good person, which was why you still retain your human shape, while Diana has transformed into a pony that fits her evil qualities. If you didn't have that quality, the ponies you helped out would have had their lives changed, and some of them, removed, like Little Miss Rarity."

"This is all so much to take in, I don't know if I can handle this."

"I believe you can. You have the ability to do so. Your clairvoyance? That wasn't a coincidence, Jason. It saves people. In the past, the present, and will serve you in the future, to save your friends and yourself."

"Well, I suppose I could... But I still have so many questions..."

"No time. I have already talked enough. I feel that you know all that there is."

I pondered this for a moment. From the sound of it, she wanted me to save this world from Diana. If I didn't, everyone would die, and this world would cease to exist. I was the only one who could do so.

"But can't anyone else do this?"

"They would, but they don't know about her. They would die before the truth hit them."

Well, my decision's made. "Alright, I'll do it. I need to tell someone though."

"By all means, do so. The more people who know of this, the less victims she will claim."

"Well, thanks Nitwhite. Have you always talked like a prophet before?"

"No, but I'd thought that it'd set the mood."

"Ha ha."

I felt like I overstayed my welcome, so I bid goodbye to Nitwhite and left the room. The door then disappeared behind me.

I went back upstairs and saw Spike and Twilight talking, with Spike asking questions like "What happened?" "Where did you go," etc.

I interjected. "Excuse me, but I need to go now."

Twilight was a little sad at that news. "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

I looked outside. It was starting to get really dark. I could barely see the next building.

"Well, I guess I can stay the night. It's getting dark anyway. Are you sure though?"

"It's the least I can do for the person who woke me back up again. That's what FRIENDS are for..." She twitched her head a bit when she said friends, but she still meant well. She had a smile on her face when she said that, though. Not an "I'm gonna raep you" kind of smile, like what I've seen before, but a gentle, friendly one, one that says "Thank you for what you've done." She knew I was the one that saved her, and I felt good that I was able to do that. It didn't make me feel helpless.

I needed to rest anyway, because of this whole prophecy crap that was laid on me a minute ago. I needed to shake this feeling of guilt off.

* * *

><p><em>9:00 P.M.<em>

Twilight led me to the guest bedroom next to her own. By now, I'd realized that her mane and tail were still a mangled mess, but slightly less so now. Maybe she was calming down finally and settling back into sanity. Maybe not.

Anyway, I tucked myself in, said good night, and went to sleep. A few hours later, I was thirsty, so I tried to get out of bed to get a glass of water.

It just so happened that Twilight was laying down next to me, hugging, and at times, nuzzling me with a smile on her face.

I had butterflies in my stomach when I realized this and settled back down in my previous position. I didn't want to leave this moment. It felt too good to be true. I didn't know if it was really happening, or if it was some kind of dream. But I laid there, hugging her back I finally found what I had wanted in my 2 decades of life. Diana could never be one, and neither could my brother. Cteno could be one if I knew her better, but for right now...

...I had finally found a true friend.

* * *

><p><em>(Sorry if this was TL;DR, to some of you, but I wanted to make up for the shortness of my last chapter.)<em>

_(For the next few, I'm gonna deviate away from the story a bit and focus on having Jason meet the other Tumblr ponies. I will still put in a LITTLE story in these chapters, but for now, these next ones will be for fun. The first pony to visit will be Futashy. As for the rest, it's your guess. You can send me some suggestions as to what pony will be visited next!)_

_R&R!_


	10. A herm with a heart !

_A herm with a heart (Futashy) ( askfutashy(dot)tumblr(dot)com )_

_(WARNING! NSFW material ahead near the end of this chapter, including herm sex (But is still __technically__ M/F since Futashy is called a "she"), anal sex, etc. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)_

_(Not every chapter will be a clop chapter like this, so don't worry. Some moments could be OOC as well.)_

_(And this a long chapter too, just to let you know.)_

* * *

><p><em>8:30 A.M. At Paranoid Twilight's house<em>

I woke up with Twilight already awake and reading in her library. I wasn't an early bird like her, so I had to force myself out of bed.

"Oh, I see you're awake," Paranoid Twilight said, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, finally," I said. "I tend to get as much sleep as I can before I do stuff. Otherwise, I could just collapse on the streets."

"It could be a medical cond-"

"No, I'm just restless sometimes."

"Oh, all right then."

I looked at the clock hanging up in her library. I assumed that I overstayed my welcome and bid my good-byes. Twilight asked if I couldn't stay any longer, and I said no. She was sad , but understanding. Her and Spike said good-bye and I left.

Well, while I enjoyed that visit, I wanted to visit the Human side of the Tumblrverse to at least know that I wasn't the only human here. On my way there, I had a few thoughts on my mind.

Nitwhite said I was supposed to be some savior of this world. To get rid of Diana and save everypony here. How the fuck was I supposed to manage that? I'm just a 20-year-old human! But my clairvoyence... She said that it could save people... Save everyone...

But I can't control it. That was the only problem. It stopped suddenly, and it came back when I entered the Tumblrverse for the first time.

I might as well take my mind off of it for a while, I mean, i have a whole day to kill, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>8:45 A.M. At Futashy's house<em>

I arrived at the door. Just when I was about to knock, someone came bursting out, and I landed on my back. It was Human Twilight, with a suitcase, and her trademark changing shirt.

"Oh, sorry there," she said.

"Yeah, tell that to my back," I said, getting up.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I had worse."

Twilight was thinking about what worse injuries could've happened (Typical of her to do so), when Human Pinkie Pie and Human Rainbow Dash came out of the house.

"JASON!" Pinkie shouted with happiness, as she tackled me onto the ground again. "You decided to visit us! This is so great, I wanted to throw a party to prepare for your visit, but Dashie said I shouldn't, but I tried to plan it in secret just in case you decided to come, but then she caught me and mmmnmph-"

I put my hand on her mouth. "Yes, it's nice to see you too, Pinkie." I got up a second time, looked around to see if anyone ELSE decided to use me as a tackle dummy, and then decided to speak again.

"So, what's with Twilight? Did she pass her wizard's test finally," I asked.

"No, but I'm going to," Twilight said.

"Wait, last time you failed. What makes this time so special? Are you going to prank Trixie at the graduation ceremony?"

"Noooo, although that IS a good idea..." she said with a smirk.

"Well, what's so different about this time?"

"It's best if I show you. SPIKE!"

"What is it NOW?"

Spike came out of the house. In this part of the Tumblrverse, he was a lot bigger and looked like he was an adolecent.

"I want to show Jason something."

He turned around. "Oh, hey Jason, how's it goin'?" We fistbumped. "Not too bad, just decided to visit," I said.

"Oh, hey did you get-" "AHEM."

Twilight was growing impatent. "Ugh, whatever," he said, with indifference.

He walked a few yards away from Twilight. She raised her arm up, and a magic glow appeared around her hand. It looked like the same glow I had with Nitwhite, only it looked purple.

Normally, she struggled to lift him a foot off the ground as far as I saw before, at most. But this time, she could lift him over the house. She even held out her other hand, it glowed as well, and lifted Pinkie off of the ground too!

"WHEEEEEEE!" Pinkie shouted with glee.

I was completely dumbfounded. How did she improve her magic so quickly?

"How did you get so good at that," I said, once she set Spike and Pinkie safely back on the ground.

"Well, I-"

"Twilight, you're going to be late," Rainbow said.

Twilight looked at her watch. It said 9:00. "Oh no! The test starts in half an hour!"

Rainbow came up to me and said "Listen Jason, this is short notice, but can you petsit Futashy until we get back from the test?"

"Why?"

"She isn't allowed. Spike is because he's Twilight's assistant."

"Reluctantly," Spike said.

"Hey, it's worth it," Twilight countered.

"How?"

"Well-"

"Come on! You're going to be late," Rainbow shouted.

"Pleaeeeeeeeeeese pet-sit Shy for us," Pinkie begged me.

"Well, OK," I agreed hesitantly.

"YES! There are a few pointers though. You're a male, so it'll take a while for her to warm up to you since she's around girls so much besides Spike. It's also her "time of the month," so if she starts humping anything, it's normal."

"Even me?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Her food, drinks, everything is in the kitchen. We even labeled it in case we forget where it is. And-"

"Come ON Pinkie! Get in the car! We're gonna be late," Rainbow shouted.

"Hold on! And one last thing, if she needs to, err, relieve herself of her urges, help her out any way you can!"

"Urges, like 'humping' urges?" I said.

"Yes!"

Oh, boy...

"PINKIE!" Rainbow and Twilight shouted in unison.

"All right! Good luck!"

Pinkie finally finished talking and went to the car.

"Sometimes Pinkie, you talk so much, I need a roll of duct tape on standby just for you," Rainbow said.

After that, they drove away, I went inside the house, and closed and locked the door.

* * *

><p>It was a quaint looking house, with a big backyard, a few bedrooms, and a big library room. I sat down in the library room to think about what they said.<p>

A minute later, Futashy entered the room. She looked EXACTLY like Fluttershy. Same color, same cutie mark, same mane, same everything. But, you know, with a dick. She was scared when she first saw me, and hid behind the chair next to mine.

"Huh? Hey," I called out to her.

"Mmm..." she whimpered.

"Are you Futashy?"

"Umm, yes..." she said, still hiding.

This kind of surprised me because I haven't heard her talk before. How did I understand her? I just went with it. "W-where's Pinkie? And Rainbow," she asked, still afraid.

"They went with Twilight to some wizard's test. They asked me to pet-sit you until they come back."

"Oh..." Futashy was getting less scared and came out from behind the chair.

I heard the phone ring afterward. It came from the kitchen. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

I picked it up. "Hello? This is Jason."

"Oh, hey, Jason," Rainbow Dash's voice said. "Just a heads up, we may not come back until tomorrow morning, so can you keep an eye on Futashy for that time?"

"What happened," I said.

"Well, Spike saw Rarity in the audience, and got a little too raunchy with her. He kept hitting on her so many times, they had to postpone Twilight's wizard test until almost midnight."

I facepalmed so hard at that, my head hurt.

"So, can you?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Good! Just remember what Pinkie said. If 'Shy gets her urges, help her out."

Ugh... "Alright."

"Awesome! Glad you could cover for us."

"Alright. Tell Twilight I said good luck."

"I will. See ya."

"Bye." I hung up.

Great. A whole day with a hermaphrodite. It can't go that bad, right?

* * *

><p><em>5:00 P.M.<em>

Well, I was right. I didn't really have any problems with Futashy. She hasn't had a humping moment yet, and we got along pretty well. I told her I wasn't one of those over-the-top "Oh-look-how-cute" kind of males, had a few other conversations every few hours when she felt like talking, and she took to me well. I fed her, gave her her drinks, a treat every now and then, I didn't really have a problem. Until...

* * *

><p><em>Outside Futashy's house<em>

"Well, I got you now, Jason... Soon you and your friends will pay with bloodshed... heh heh heh heh..."

* * *

><p><em>Inside the house<em>

"Mmm... Mmm..." Futashy started whining.

"What's wrong? Is it one of your moments," I asked.

"No... Th-there's someone outside..." Futashy whispered.

"What?" I got up out of the chair and headed for the window to look outside. Suddenly, My head hurt again. Everything became blurry and I almost lost consciousness this time.

I saw Futashy in her owners' bedroom and someone was coming closer to her. She turned around and backed away in fear. The mystery person kept creeping closer.

With a knife.

The vision ended. I had a big headache after that. Futashy was beside me, wondering if I was OK.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Try a LOT dizzy. "'Shy, I need you to hide. NOW."

"W-w-why? Who's out th-there," she stammered.

"Just hide, please!"

"O-OK." She went upstairs.

Now I had to hide too. I hid in the big pantry in the kitchen. I then heard knocking on the front door.

"Oh, Jaaaaason... Come out and play..."

That sounded like Diana. Good God, why does this happen to me? "Come on, stay quiet..." I mentally told myself.

*BANG* *BANG* "Jason... You know you don't like it when you make me wait."

"Come on, just go away..."

*BANG* *CRASH* The door sounded like it got busted down. Great, she's in the house. Now what? "Come out, come out... It's time to play..."

"Wow, she got creepier over the years..."

I heard her go upstairs. "Maybe your friends will be more willing to play my game..."

_No! Futashy! _I exited the pantry quietly. I looked at the intruder as she went up the stairs. It was a Pinkamena.

Could that be Diana?

* * *

><p><em>(Upstairs)<em>

"Where are you? Come out and play my little game with me..."

_I hope Futashy knows she isn't allowed to come out of her hiding spot,_ I thought as I quietly followed Diana up the stairs.

She kicked the door leading to her owners' bedroom. I saw Futashy turn around suddenly and face Diana. She backed away. Diana kept walking toward her, knife strapped to her hoof.

_Just like my vision again... _"You're not Jason, but you'll have to do."

* * *

><p><em>( Cue this music: youtube(dot)comwatch?v=GAp7kwPJ0Uo )_

Futashy screamed and covered her face. Just as the killer raised her knife, I lept at her and tried to take the knife away.

"Ah! Get off of me!" the would-be murderer shouted. She and I rolled around the floor, with me trying to take the knife away from her. She must've strapped the knife on tight, cause I couldn't unfasten it.

We kept rolling and eventually we reached the stairs. We rolled down them and I hit my head on the wall as we were rolling. We reached the bottom and I was on top of her. I kept punching her face when I got the chance.

"You don't hurt my friends, hurt me instead," I shouted while I punched her. "Okie dokie then," she managed to say. She shook me off, got up to her hooves and used her knife to try and cut me. I dodged them all, save for a rip on my shirt, but no cut on my skin. I tried to take the knife away from her again. I missed, and she bucked me in the chest. I flew across the living room from the recoil. Futashy trotted down the stairs, scared for my life. She was so scared, she couldn't move.

I tried again and again to remove her knife, but I couldn't do it. She kept getting out of the way and tried to cut me again. She kept missing, but she and I could tell I was getting tired. Then I had an idea. I kicked the assailant in the head, knocked her down, and opened the fridge. I saw a few glass bottles filled with wine for some reason. I picked one up, and just as she was getting up, I smashed it across the side of her head, knocking her out. I tried this time to take the knife away. I succeeded this time. I took the knife, got a big meat tenderizer, and broke the blade off of it.

I took her by the neck with both arms, dragged her to the front door, opened it, and threw her out into a nearby bush.

"Well, that's the end of that," I said, brushing off my hands.

_(End Music)_

"Are you OK," I asked Futashy. She was still scared, but felt reassured. She told me she was alright through a big hug. I hugged her back after a few seconds.

"Th-thank you... for saving me," Futashy said. "I... knew you were... a good person..."

"No problem. I'm always there for my friends in their time of need. I'd do anything for them if it meant making them feel happy and safe." At least that's what I would do if I actually had friends. This was a new feeling altogether.

* * *

><p><em>8:30 P.M.<em>

"All right, I'm tired. I'm off to bed, 'Shy. Don't stay up late."

"OK," she said with a smile on her face.

I climbed upstairs and went in Pinkie's and Rainbow Dash's bedroom. The guest bed downstairs was too firm for me, so I decided to go to sleep in their room. I hope they didn't mind.

I was exausted after that fight. I couldn't see the scar on that Pinkamena's face. That couldn't have been Diana, could it?

I decided to sleep it off. That always seems to work.

* * *

><p><em>9:15 P.M.<em>

*whimper*

Huh? I got out of bed and went downstairs to investigate the noise. I saw Futashy, and she was starting to whimper. It looked like she was trying to hold something back.

Oh no...

"You alright?"

"N-n-nooo..." Futashy said.

"Is it one of those moments?"

"M-mm-hmm..."

I remember what Rainbow Dash said over the phone: _"If 'Shy gets her urges, help her out."_

"Well, Let's go upstairs first. Don't want you to stain the living room, would you?"

She nodded, but barely. I cleaned up the kitchen and living room from the fight, and I carried her up to the bedroom, since she could barely move from her pent-up need.

We reached the room and closed the door. I turned on the light and set Futashy down on the bed, and I followed suit, laying down beside her.

She was erect, and in need of release. I can't believe I'm going to do this...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Start<strong>

She whimpered again as I came closer, but instantly relaxed as my hand stroked her member. This just felt too awkward for me and I wanted to pull away, but I had to help her. Besides, I'd probably get a stern talking-to if anything got stained.

I continued to stroke her member, a little harder now. Futashy was starting to pant and buck herself against my hand. As she was getting close, I had to keep mentally telling myself that this wan't gay, that this was simply a matter of helping out a friend in need that happened to be a herm.

It took a lot of effort, I can tell you that much.

After about another minute and a half of stroking, she came, and cried out and happiness. She was still hard, meaning it wasn't over.

"I-I'm sorry... At this p-point, with Pinkie and R-Rainbow, if they let me... I-I..." Futashy stammered.

"You 'stick it in,'" I said.

"Y-yes. But s-since they aren't here..."

_Oh, man..._ I thought with a sense of dread. Really?

"C-could you?"

I pondered it for a moment. If I knew where this was going next, there would be pain for me. But after saving her from whatever attacked us earlier...

It was worth it.

"Just this once, OK?"

"Yay," she said with her trademark soft voice.

I took off my pants and underwear, leaving me bare naked. I turned around, butt in the air for her to mount. She got on, I mentally prepared myself a ton more, convincing myself I was still as straight as I ever was, and then Futashy inserted herself in the only hole visible at the time.

"A-ahhh!" I almost screamed in pain.

"S-sorry!"

"No, it just n-needs getting used to... This never happened to me before."

"Should I stop?"

"N-no. I promised Rainbow and Pinkie to help you if you had this kind of moment. I'm not going to just leave you."

"Y-you mean...?"

"Yep. I'm staying here with you."

"T...thank you..." Futashy said with tears of joy. "I'll be gentle..."

After that long talk, she then proceeded to thrust in and out of me. This still felt very awkward, and I hoped I wouldn't have to go through it again. At least not against my will.

As she kept thrusting, I still felt pain where she was putting her member in, but it was diminishing as we went along.

"S-should I go harder? Deeper? I'm not used to this..." Futashy said.

"Neither am I. But yes, go as much as you want. I'm not stopping you."

She listened and thrust more and more as she prepared for orgasm.

After another minute of hard thrusting, she came again in my butt, feeling it fill up with her love juice. I heard her quietly scream again after that, released her member from my ass, and fell to the side, panting.

I thought I saw a faint yellowish glow around us when she was almost finished. Maybe it was my imagination.

After that, I let her experiment a little bit with me, to help with her confidence. We both performed fellatio with each other, and her cum tasted kind of sweet. Not what I was expecting. She went as far as to let me 69 with her as I ate her out and she deep-throated my own member as it got harder, both of our tongues licking over our sensitive spots.

"Now it's my turn," I said when we finished the 69. I laid down flat on my back, lifted Futashy up and aligned her pussy over my dick. "G-go ahead..." she approved.

I brought her down and inserted myself into her as she did to me. I proceeded to thrust into her when she got comfortable. I could've sworn she said "Weee..." when she was bouncing up and down. This part was worth it. "Are you enjoying this," I said.

"Y-yes I a-am. Very m-much so," she said as she was bouncing.

I thrusted faster, and I felt close to my own release. "I'm so close... I'm gonna blow..."

"M-me too-oo..." she said, again while still bouncing.

I saw the glow around us again, brighter and stronger this time. I didn't know what was going on, but I was feeling more refreshed while the glow was around us. But my vision was getting more and more white though.

I felt her cum, and so did I. She screamed with glee and I joined her. The glow around us got even stronger. I felt something change in my body. Like it was getting stronger... I don't know, maybe it was a consequence.

We both were tired out and Futashy was about to fall asleep. "Hey..."

"Yeah," I said.

"Thanks for helping me. The truth is, my, er... mood stopped for... some time now."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. I wanted to repay you... for saving me from that girl. And my mood simply put it in my mind... and you volunteered yourself when I was in need... I wanted to make it.. enjoyable for both of us..."

"So, you really love me?"

"Y-yes..." She planted a big kiss on my lips. "Very much."

I was left with a blush, and that glow was still faintly visible around both of us. This was what I was missing from my life. True love.

Futashy fell asleep beside me, cuddling. I looked at the alarm clock. It said 11:15 P.M. I fell asleep a minute later. I was going to sleep good tonight...

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p><em>9:30 A.M. At the front door<em>

*knock knock* "Helloooooooo?"

"Come on Pinkie, he's probably still asleep."

"But it's been 5 minutes, and he hasn't answered the door!"

"Let me handle it, girls." *click*

"Wow Rainbow, I didn't know you had a spare key."

"Well, you never know."

...

"Wow, the place looks great! It's like nothing happened!"

"Come on, let's check up on our guest and 'Shy. Maybe she's in the panty drawer again. Haha!"

"Oh, Pinkie..."

...

"Hey, he's not in the guest room!"

*creak* "HEY!"

"AHHH!" Me and Futashy screamed along with Rainbow Dash. Clearly we did something wrong...

"Why are you in our bed?"

"Well, I-"

"You know, you could have said something over the phone first. We would've said yes."

OK then...

"Well, thanks for pet-sitting 'Shy for us. Did she cause any problems?"

"Uh, none that I can think of." I saw Futashy wink out of the corner of my eye.

"Anything interesting?" Yes, there was-

"It was an alright night. Nothing special happened."

"Well, alright then."

"So, did Twilight get her passing grade from that wizard test?"

"Yep," Twilight suddenly appeared beside me. Her shirt said "Hooray!". She showed me her certificate of proof that she passed her test. It was genuine, that's for sure.

I finally got up. "Well that's great! Did Trixie get jealous of how much you've improved your magic?"

"Oh, yes she did. When she saw me pass my test and get my certificate, her face was deeper than beet red. It was so funny to see! Pinkie took a picture of her like that."

"Anyway," Rainbow interrupted. "Thanks again, Jason. You really saved us there."

"Hey, it's the least I can do."

I proceeded to leave the house after we said our good-byes. Futashy took the longest to say good-bye to since she wouldn't stop hugging me. "Aww... Look's like 'Shy's taking a liking to Jason! How cute," Pinkie said.

"Yeah..." I said, with a "too-faint-to-see" blush on my face. Futashy finally let go and we said good-bye.

"Oh wait, Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw a book in your library, um, 'The Magic of Pegasi?'"

"Uh-huh?"

"Could I borrow it, just for a little reading?"

"Sure. Hold on.." She snapped her fingers, and the book appeared in her hand. "Here ya go." She handed the book to me. "Thanks."

"No, thank YOU for pet-sitting for us at the last minute."

"Again, no problem. See ya!"

"Bye," everyone else said in unison. I finally left.

Now, who would be next to visit...?

* * *

><p><em>10:00 A.M. Unknown location<em>

"How is he still alive!"

"Well, ma'am, I-"

"I nothing! You were distracted from your mission! You are a failure as a killer pony! Get out of my sight!"

"Yes ma'am..."

...

"So you want to play hard to get? Don't worry, I'll bide my time. I can wait. I don't think your brother will be able to though..."

* * *

><p><em>Holy shit, this took forever. My biggest problem was the lemon scene with me feeling awkward typing it and ending up saving and quitting after only typing a few lines. I'm just glad it's done. If it isn't the best, don't worry, it can only get better from here. (I hope...)<em>

_Now, seriously, clean up your keyboard._

_R&R!_


	11. Something to shout about

_Something to shout about (Surprise) ( asksurprise(dot)tumblr(dot)com )_

_(5k views and another few faves? Gotta love new ideas that work! Thanks everyone! I should probably make an FAQ chapter when this is over.)_

_(I shouldn't call myself a newbie at making these chapters anymore, shouldn't I? Heh...)_

_(Still, expect OOC-ness in this chapter, as usual.)_

* * *

><p><em>10:30 A.M. On the way to Surprise's house<em>

I decided to visit Surprise next. I figured I could use it. There really isn't any reason to visit them, I just sort of feel like it.

That weird feeling in my body wouldn't go away. After the fiasco with Futashy, I felt different. I kept the book Human Twilight gave me for reference.

After I visit Surprise, I'll probably go home and read it. It's not like I have anything else to do, right?

* * *

><p><em>10:45 A.M. At Surprise's house<em>

I arrived in good time, and knocked on the door.

No answer. Except for...

"HELLO!" said the pony over the loudspeaker I couldn't see. I fell back out of shock, my heart pounding in my chest. The door opened. There was a white pegasus with a yellow mane and tail in the doorway. Her cutie mark looked exactly like Pinkie Pie's, except the balloons were purple.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help it," Surprise said.

I got up. "Yeah, you'd think being in this place for close to a month would desensitize you to things like this."

"Yeah, me too, but that ruins the fun!"

I had to agree with her. Not being surprised at anything wouldn't exactly be fun anymore...

"Hey, what's that book you're carrying?"

"Oh, this one?" I showed her my "The Magic of Pegasi" book.

"You trying to learn about us?"

"Well, no, I-"

"Pshhh, there's no time for that! Come look at what I got in the mail!" She took me by the hand and dragged me inside. We went into, I guess her room, and showed me something on her dresser. It was a Pinkie Pie doll made to look like Surprise, and it was still in the container.

"Isn't it beautiful...?" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, it is. how'd they do it?"

"I don't know..."

"You enjoy it, do you?"

"Yeah... Even more than the packing peanuts it came with... and that's saying a lot coming from me."

Well, that was true... "Anyway... How are you doing today?"

"Awesome! I had a night out with Velvet the other night."

"How'd that turn out?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell Velvet? It's kind of... well... embarrassing. For her, anyway."

"Don't worry. your secret's safe."

"OK. Come into the living room. THIS is a story worth listening to."

We walked out of Surprise's bedroom and into the living room. I pulled up a chair, and sat down (which somehow felt very soft).

"OK. Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Ok, well, I went to Velvet's house at around 10 at night. I wanted to surprise her this time with a night out. I told her to get dressed up and we'd head for the local bar."

"We have a bar?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Surprise said.

She continued her story. "Anyway, when we arrived at the bar, Velvet put on her make-up and she actually thought she was going to meet a lucky stallion there. I went along with it like I always do. So, we sat down at the bar and bought ourselves a drink. We got 2 shot glasses and decided to play a game. Whenever we see anypony act like an idiot, or just do something funny, the other pony had to take a shot. I had an eye for these kind of things, like that one colt who was drunk off of his flank, and was talking to his drink like it was his marefriend! And another drunk colt was singing karaoke to his partner, and fell off the stage! Velvet had to take 8 shots, while I only had to take 2. And this was when it got funny."

"At 11:00, she was tripping everywhere, she was buzzed all the way to the other side of who-knows-what. she wanted to sing, and me, obviously being the responsible one *snicker* and the least drunk, I wanted to pull her out before she started to make out with the pole or something. I walked Velvet to her home, she whined about me leaving and wanted me to stay. I couldn't leave her hanging, so I stayed."

"My gut told me to stay, and oh boy... we had the biggest and best drunk party EVER! Velvet sure can dance when she's drunk! We danced until around 4 a.m. Then I figured, 'Why don't I join her?' So I got a bottle of wine from her fridge, and drank the whole thing in one gulp! One thing I knew then: I'm NOT as good a dancer as Velvet was. Well, almost. We lost track of time, and the last thing I remember was Velvet leading me to her bed."

"I woke up, Velvet's gone, and I decided to get out while I still could, despite how tired I was. I trotted back to my house and pretty much slept the whole day waiting for my hangover to clear."

"...And that's all?" I asked finally. I was always a good listener, and unlike other people I knew, I had enough patience to listen to the whole conversation.

"Yep! That's it!"

Whoa. What a story. Usually I'd expect Surprise to talk a lot and never stop, but not about one subject, at least. Usually, she'd go off on a tangent halfway through she was trying to talk about. This must've been fun for her.

"Well, I wish I could've been there, But I was occupied." I still felt weird after what happened with that.

"Ah, don't tie up your hair over that. Stuff happens and you gotta be there..."

"Anyway," I said, wanting to change the subject. "Why don't we head outside and play a game?"

"OH! I got a good suggestion! We can play Bully vs. Victim!"

"Um... why?"

"How else am I supposed to keep in top condition?"

"I don't know, go to a gym? Get a punching bag?"

"But that's less fun!"

Good point... "Fine. Don't be too rough though. Not after last time..."

"Alright, now we're talking!"

We always played that game since a few days after we met, and Surprise always called the Bully role. We never hurt ourselves when the inevitable fight comes up. It was all in good fun, although the first time I played it, I objected to it, and questioned why she wanted to play that game.

"All right now, let's take this outside," said Surprise in as gruff of a voice as she could get.

She "pushed" me out the front door and we were outside. Surprise closed the door and got ready to "fight."

"Oh, we need music for this!" Surprise went back inside and then came out with a boombox. She set it down, turned it on, pressed play and cranked up the volume. I recognized the song as Return of the King by X-Ray Dog, one of my and Surprise's favorite songs. "Now we're ready!"

She stood in front of me a few yards away. "So boy, are ya gonna give me that money, or am I gonna pry it from ya?"

"N-no, please, I need it for lunch..." I forced back a snicker.

"Well, I need it more, and you're gonna give it to meh." She cracked a smile. "Whether you like it or not."

"Well then," I got in my fighting stance. "Let's see who wants it more," I said in the most badass voice I could sound like.

"Rahhhhhh!" Surprise charged at me.

"It's go time..."

_(Cue this music: youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZWd-lxVTsFc )_

Just as Surprise was about to tackle me, I side stepped and she missed.

"You think your kung-fu can stop me from beating you down?" said the "bully" Surprise as she turned around.

"Oh, I bet that it will," I said.

She got up on her hind legs and put her front hooves up, with her wings supporting her balance. She hovered fast toward me and tried to kick me. I blocked it and swiped at her. I purposely missed, but her face snapped back to the side to look like she got hit, as it was part of the game. She kicked and punched at me and I blocked them all. I was surprised myself on how good I was blocking. Normally, when she got me she would let me know, and that was only about 30 seconds in. It's been almost a minute and I haven't gotten "hit" yet.

She feigned an uppercut and almost got my face with a punch from her other arm. Somehow, I saw it coming and blocked it.

"You'll never catch me," I said as I ran away.

"We'll see..." said Surprise as she prepared to fly.

I ran as fast as I could, with Surprise hot on my trail. Normally, she would catch me very easily, but somehow, I was almost matching her speed. This has never happened to me before. What was happening here?

I stopped, turned around, and faced her. As she was about to hit me, I jumped up to avoid her. The only problem with that? I jumped about 10 feet in the air. Surprise stopped, but she didn't notice. I landed on my feet and just stood there in pure shock.

_What the hell did I just do? This is getting out of hand,_ I thought. Surprise turned around and came at me again. "No, wait!"

She didn't listen. She started punching me again. and I had no choice but to dodge and block them. She assumed me saying stop was part of my role as the victim, and she wouldn't listen.

This needed to end. When she tried to roundhouse kick me, I jumped, frontflipped behind her, and sweeped her off of her back hooves. She fell to the ground. "Stop! Something's wrong here!"

_(End Music)_

"WHOA! How'd you do that," Surprise said in awe as she was still lying on the ground.

"I-I don't know," I said. I helped Surprise to her hooves. I was shivering at what just happened. I could never do that stuff before! What the hell was happening to me?

"I think we should stop, Surprise. I need to head home." I went inside, grabbed my book, and ran home.

"Are you sure you can't-"

"No, I can't. Maybe later, OK?" I ran off toward my house.

"Sure. See ya!"

* * *

><p><em>12:00 P.M. Jason's house<em>

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, what's happening to me?"

I was panicking and sweating. I didn't know what was going on with me. I was never that agile before nor could I do anything else like that before. I wanted to see if anything else changed. I tried to pick up my heavy bed, and I lifted it over my head. I found a spare brick in a corner, set it down on the floor, punched it, and it broke into pieces without my hand hurting much. What the fuck is going on?

Then I saw the book. Maybe it had some answer, cause all of this didn't happen until I...

...Did it with Futashy!

I opened "The Magic of Pegasi" and skimmed through it until I saw something interesting. I began to read it:

_"Pegasi have been known to awaken latent magical abilities among those with potential. Oftentimes, such events occur through physical contact."_

Wait, If that was the case, I should be shooting fireballs out of my hands or something. I suddenly remembered back to Twilight lifting Pinkie and Spike up in the air without trouble. Could that mean that she...?

There was more under it. I read on: _"However, if the recipient does not have magical potential, physical and mental skills and attributes, among others, can be enhanced significantly. The gender of either pegasus or partner and __where physical contact occurs are not factors, although contact through intercourse is recommended for best results. However, both pegasus and partner must share a special bond with one another, or else nothing will happen."_

So, as she gave Twilight a big magic increase, Futashy gave me a physical boost? I don't understand it... I saved her from that intruder and didn't abandon her when she was "in need." Maybe that was it...

The book also said it gave me a mental boost. Wait... My clairvoyance! I closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw a vision in my head. It didn't hurt my head at all this time. I saw Little Miss Rarity on her way back from Zecora's hut. One of her eyes were black though... And she still has that Pinkamena doll. Typical, she still hasn't given it up. This vision was much clearer than last time, and not painful at all compared to the others I've had. I concentrated again to see if it wasn't a coincidence. The vision disappeared, and another one formed.

This time, it was at Paranoid Twilight's treehouse. She and Spike were talking to a ghost that looked exactly like Nitwhite. In fact, it is Nitwhite! They walked away, leaving the manniquin body behind. Somehow, it came alive, and the gem "eye" wasn't "bleeding" anymore. I immediately returned to the present. I felt like I was going to faint from all of this.

I needed to lie down. Hopefully this was some kind of nightmare...

* * *

><p><em>3:00 P.M.<em>

I woke up. I assumed all of it was a dream. I tried to lift up my bed again, and I could still lift it over my head. This was no freaking dream. I decided to go outside. I need to get some fresh air.

I felt like a completely different person. I thought this was a freak accident, but it wasn't. It shows how dedicated I am to my new friends. And there would be more. I"ll visit Surprise again later, once I got over this. But for now I'll visit someone else.

* * *

><p><em>3:10 P.M. Unknown location<em>

"So, he got himself some new moves... This is getting interesting..."

A pink pony entered the room. "Our team is making progress towards collecting our item ma'am, and we have successfully applied the curse to Little Miss Rarity."

The other one replied, "Great work..." She says to herself, "I seem to have misjudged the Pinkaminas here... They can be quite resourceful..." She speaks to the Pinkamena again. "You may leave." She does.

"He'll expect another murderous one... I'll have to send somepony he'd never expect..."

"I need a different pony who enjoys bloodshed as much as I do... with a little persuasion, of course..."

"Let's see if you're worth it..."

* * *

><p><em>Insert weird "I have superpowers" <em>_explanation here._

_I wanted to make a Surprise chapter because I've heard that the mod of Ask Velvet had a fun contest about Velvet's night out. I wanted to make up my own response to that, so here you go._

_I thought this was rushed because I wanted a break from the big Futashy chapter I spent more time than usual on. I'll fix this up later._

_R&R!_


	12. Heads will roll

_Heads will roll (Bloodyjack) ( askbloodyjack(dot)tumblr(dot)com ) _

_(Here's a short filler chapter for you, in case I wasn't lazy enough to even try and do this.) _

_(Sorry for taking so long and not getting around to this, real life and school got in the way.)_

_Warning, contains possible bloody scenes, and possible grimdark elements! Read at your own risk! _

_4:00 P.M. Unknown location_

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, ma'am, we are all ready to begin."

"Now we wait, and see if he can get out of THIS..."

_4:30 P.M. At Bloodyjack's house_

Bloodyjack was one of the newer Tumblr ponies to arrive here. She arrived almost the same time as me, and I wanted to get aquainted. I knocked on the door. It opened, and she was at the entryway. She looked like Applejack, but all battered, and part of her left ear missing. Looks like it was bitten in a fight.

"Hey, there! Who are you, again?"

"Oh, my name's Jason."

"Mah name's Applejack, but for reason, ah got me a nickname. Some people me 'Bloodyjack'."

"I wonder why?"

"Prob'ly mah way of life 'round here."

"So, you hunt animals?"

"Yep! Ah hunt animals for food, and if they get tah be pests... Ah still hate them parasprites."

"I'd hate to get you angry then."

"Oh, ya'll know if ah'm angry... Come in..."

I obliged, and looked around her house. The walls were decorated in different animal pelts and mounted heads. They must be her hunting trophies. I needed to be careful not to piss her off so that she wouldn't make me into another trophy to hang over the mantel.

I could've sworn I saw a smirk on Bloodyjack's face...

"Anyway, tell me a little about yourself. When did you get into this hunting game," I asked.

"Since mah family left me here, ah had to defend mahself and make a home and living by mahself. Ah don't know where mah sweet Apple Bloom is, or Big Mac, or Granny Smith, or anyone for that matter... I was all by lonesome..."

"That must have been tough for you." Her past reminded me of my own...

"It was, at first. But after ah made mah tools and learned a few tricks, ah was able to defend mahself and get me mah food."

"Apples aren't enough?"

"Sometimes, but ponies need real food at least of the time, right?"

"Yeah, that is true... Do you think your family will come back?"

"There's always that sliver of hope... Ah miss them so much..."

We talked a little bit more about her past, and some of it I could actually relate to. Minus the hunting and killing, anyway.

I looked at the clock above one of her bigger trophies. It said 5:00. "Well, er..."

"You can call me 'Bloodyjack' if ya want. Ah kinda like it. Ah think it suits me."

"Ok, well, 'Bloodyjack', I need to head home. I'm starving for some food."

"Me too..." I didn't like the look on her face. "Why don't you have a drink before you go?" She handed me a cup filled with a red drink. It looked like red Kool-Aid. I took it and drank a little bit. "What is this?"

"Bear blood from mah last russle with 'im." I spat out as much as I could from my mouth. I only just realised it tasted nasty. "And ah put in something else in there too..." I started to feel sleepy. "One of them 'sleep pills' or whatever y'all call 'em."

I had to escape. I tried to make a run for it, but I was so sleepy, I was significantly slower. I made it out of the house, but only made it a few feet more before I collapsed. All I could remember was her saying "Now you're mine..."

...

_6:00 P.M. Mysterious location_

I woke up groggy lying down on a bed of grass. I stood up and looked around me, and all I saw was forest.

"Well," I jumped at the voice behind me. "Y'all woke up sooner than ah imagined. Ah though you'd be out for at least another hour."

"But all the better to get to the point. Now, ah know about your lil' feud with Diana, she found me and told me about it. She wanted ya dead. Ah refused at first, but she promised to find mah family if ah went and brought ya back, dead or alive. To help bring them back to me... Ah couldn't say no to that. She even sharpened Lil' David for me just for the occasion." I saw the knife she was talking about beside her, by her hoof.

"And she said if ah bring your corpse to her, she'd find mah family. Plus, ah always wanted to hunt a human. It gets boring, huntin' animals all the time. Ah'd like a challange once in a while..."

What happened to her? I didn't expect her to believe Diana's lies... She always had a habit of lying to get her way as well...

"Tahm' to see if what ah learned is worth it!" She picked up her knife and got in a fighting stance.

I still don't know what was happening... I guess Diana finally got up off her lazy ass and decided to do something about me... At least she actually IS doing something, but that doesn't replace the fact that I'm scared of what was going to happen to me.

This was going to get ugly quick. Hopeful, my new "powers" could help...

_Cue this music: youtube(dot)com/watch?v=72lwdh8vp_s_

Bloodyjack charged at me right away. I jumped up and she missed completely. I landed on one of the lower branches of a tree, looking down at her as she turned around. I jumped down and got in my fighting stance. She tried to slash at me with her knife, but I dodged them all. I punched her a few times and she fell on her knees.

She got up and tried to pounce on me. I rolled out of the way and narrowly avoided a bear trap on the ground. I kept getting out of the way and rolling, and noticed I wasn't getting tired. Another result of my new power. Bloodyjack tried to charge me, but I kicked her chin and she flew back and landed on her knees.

"Ah ain't givin' up! Not for mah family," Bloodyjack shouted as she got up on her hooves. Her cause was just... But the way she was going to get it wasn't worth it. She tackled me next. I held my ground, but I eventually had to step back. I heard a snap and something was coming from the side. It was another trap, a tied log, and it was barreling toward me. I got up just in time and got out of the way of it.

She prepared for this... but she was already getting tired... Was it a trick?

It was. She charged into me and I flew back about ten feet into one of the tree trunks. Nothing was broken, but I was disoriented and on my knees. I tried to get up, but the dizzyness kept me down. Bloodyjack was walking closer to me, knife in her mouth, about to cut me up.

"Ah'll bring your head to her, and ah'll see mah family again..." I got up before she could get to me and I kicked her in the head. She fell down, and dropped the knife. I picked it up and grabbed her by the mane.

"Well, ya got me. Go on... do it..." I wanted to cause she tried to kill me... Bloodyjack's motive was just, she wanted to see her family again... and I wasn't about to take that dream away from her. I let go of her mane and through the knife behind me.

_End Music_

"This isn't right..."

Bloodyjack laughed. "I 'new it, you ain't a killer... You don' have the instinct..."

"You're not either! Diana was lying to you!"

"But ah know what it's like... you don't... you'll have to learn it sometime, Jason..."

I grimaced at her.

"Ah'm sorry for trying to kill you, but ah couldn't say no to that deal."

"Well, you're supposed to be honest. You should've known..." I started to walk away.

She started to laugh. "But y'all have to kill someone soon, Jason. Ya can't hide from it forever..."

I ran and got out of that forest clearing. I took her words to heart...

_"Y'all have to kill someone soon, Jason. Ya can't hide from it forever..."_

She has a point... If I can't learn to have that survivalist's instinct and kill someone trying to hurt my friends...

...How am I going to face Diana when we finally meet...?

_7:00 P.M. Unknown location_

"NO! How...?" The pony was speechless. He got away again. "But..." A smile crept to her face. "It wasn't a total loss... We know something about him now... something we can actually use..." She pointed to another pony. "Call up Anurae's contractors and give them a deal to offer her. We'll see how Jason will act when his friend's... innocence is threatened..."

_(And there you go. Sorry it took so long, stuff like real life got in the way... but it's here now!Again, sorry for keeping you waiting... Anyway, I think you'll know who's next... heh heh...)_

_R&R!_


	13. Innocence rescued?

_Innocence rescued? (Cteno) ( ctenophorae(dot)tumblr(dot)com )_

* * *

><p><em>7:30 P.M. Jason's house<em>

I ran away from Bloodyjack's place as fast as I could until I reached my house. I laid down on my bed and wanted to sleep so bad...

What she said really got to me though. I was never a killer, and I wasn't going to start anytime soon. I just never had the courage to end domeone's life, regardless of the situation I was in.

But maybe it was worth it to keep someone's life intact... Killing wasn't going to solve anything...

I had to at least take a nap. Just thinking about this wasn't going to help.

* * *

><p><em>9:00 A.M.<em>

I woke up, but I couldn't sleep... I had to do something. I know! I could visit Cteno! I haven't seen her in a while, maybe I can find something to do at her house?

I put on my outside clothes and my hoodie jacket, zipped it up, and headed out the door to Cteno's house.

* * *

><p><em>9:10 A.M. Cteno's house<em>

I arrived in good time, but I couldn't see Cteno anywhere in the house. I figured she must be at her new job at Anurae's. Anurae was one of Cteno's friends who decided to offer her a job. She told me and she was so happy about it...

It's been a few days and I wanted to visit her. Cteno showed me where this place was once before, so I had a vague memory of where it is. I just hope I can make it before lunchtime, ha ha...

* * *

><p><em>9:30 A.M. Cteno's workplace<em>

I arrived at the place where Cteno worked. I looked up at the sign: "Rainbow Tenticle Adult Entertainment"... Odd name... I just hope Cteno knows what this place really is... I went up to the front gate and a humanoid guard stopped me. "I.D. please." I passed him my card and he scanned it. The gate opened and I went in. The inside was all pretty much black and white... It was a little depressing...

"I'll give you guys 70 for it, if you load it into the studio too." That sounded like someone... I went deeper inside the building.

I looked around the corner and saw Cteno, but there were 3 other girls with her. One of them, Cteno told me, was Anurae, the girl with the eye patch. I couldn't recognize the other two though... Maybe they were her workers? They pegged me as familiar though...

"Oh, fuck you, Anu. A succupus is worth at least 120, even in bad shape! 70? We'd be better off just eating it," argued one of them, a big-earred woman, humanoid, but not human... Very furry though...

"I''ll give you 85, tops. As usual, I have no idea what you two did to it beforehand," said Anurae. Your _**last **_succupus laid eggs in a client... and I assume that's because you idiots got it all riled up before you dumped it on my hands." Cteno gave a look of disgust at that. "Eeewww!" I had to agree...

I was still hiding behind the corner, still listening in. The first big earred furry girl scoffed. "Come on, It's a work perk! Fine! Well... see... okay... How about... um..." I saw another furry girl behind the other one, sitting down with something in her hand... She looks like the more threatening one...

She spoke up. "Does the cute biped fuck? Let's take _**her.**_" I gasped silently and went back hiding. They weren't really...? I looked back around the corner.

"Yeah," shouted the first furry girl. "Give us four hours in the studio with your friend, and 85. We'll throw in out next search fee too!" No... They wouldn't... Cteno had the same, fearful look on her face as me right now.

Anurae spoke up. "Two hours, and I'll give you 75. You have to clean up the studio too. Deal?" No... no...

"DEAL!"

My heart was pounding. I wanted to slap myself to let me know that it wasn't a nightmare... I saw Anu give them the 75, they took Cteno by the front hooves, and practically dragged her to a nearby studio. I heard them close the doors, and locked it. Anurae walked away, counting her money.

A few minutes later, I could already hear moaning echoing from the studio down the halls. Well, time to rescue Cteno, I guess... Got nothing better to do...

Haha, I kid with the attitude, but seriously, I had to get her out of there...

* * *

><p><em>9:45 A.M. ( Cue this song: Fahrenheit (Indigo Prophecy) soundtrack- track 4 )<em>

I navigated through the building as the moaning got louder. Cteno was probably in pain from all this. I couldn't find the studio where they took her though. I closed my eyes and focused on my clairvoyence. I saw a vision, inside the studio Cteno and the two furry girls were in. I zoomed out of the studio and looked at the number beside it.

"5". That was it. I opened my eyes and continued through the building. I looked at the studio numbers as I went along. Where was 5? Think, damn it! The moaning got even louder, I could hear it echo through the halls again. As I ran, looking for the right studio, and it still baffles me as to how a building like this has this many studioes, I caught a glimse of a number 5. I ran closer and there WAS a five next to the studio door. This was it! It took me a good amount of time, but I found it.

_Pause Music_

* * *

><p><em>10:00 A.M.<em>

Suddenly, the moaning stopped. I peeked in through the crack in between the studio doors and I saw the 2 furry girls covered in blue goo, and Cteno still intact. I sighed in relief. I tried to open the door quietly, but it was still locked. I saw the girls starting to get up. I had to stop forcing the door open before I got caught by them. I then got out a hairpin from my jacket pocket, and started to quietly pick the lock.

_Switch Music to Fahrenheit (Indigo Prophecy) soundtrack- track 3_

I heard the two girls get back to their feet and were walking.

"Now THAT, was fucking AWESOME," one of them shouted. "This was probably your best idea!"

"Yep," the other one said. "And the bast part is? We still have the better part of 2 hours to go..."

"Oh yeah! And maybe we can use our "other tools" too! I mean, we got to make these two hours count, right?"

"Hey, we already paid Anu, she didn't say what we could and couldn't do, so let's just get started."

I heard a chuckle. "So then, you ready for round 2? We'd like to try some new things on you... We know you'll love it..."

I looked through the crack in the door, and I saw the 2 girls, now with weird tools in their hands, walking towards the door and Cteno. She was backing up in fear. I kept trying to pick the lock and I was almost there.

I saw Cteno nearing the door, her back almost to it. I could hear the two furry girls laughing as they crept even closer to us.

Finally, I got the door unlocked, I grabbed Cteno by the arm, and pulled her away.

"What the f- HEY!" I heard one of them say. "She's gone!"

_End music_

* * *

><p>"Cteno, are you alright," I asked.<p>

"Y-yes, I'm fine... My chastity is intact, technically... But my favorite panties did not survive..." She showed me her ripped panties and groaned. "It was an ordeal."

She hugged me soon after, smiling, tail and all. "Still... thank you for saving me... I'm sure that it would've gotten worse if you didn't show up..."

"I think it'll get worse if we don't get out of here," I said.

An alarm was soon sounding loudly a few seconds later. Those girls must've sounded it when I grabbed Cteno away.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here. NOW."

"Agreed." We started making our way to the exit.

* * *

><p><em>Cue this music: Fahrenheit (Indigo Prophecy) soundtrack- track 6<em>

We both ran as fast as we could down the hallway maze towards the exit, turning left and right, trying to retrace my steps. The alarm was still sounding and doors were starting to close. A few of them almost closed all the way on us, but I sprinted and held them open long enough to get me and Cteno through.

I was already panicking. If we made a wrong turn into an already closed door, we'd be trapped. Luckily, we didn't and found our way out of that maze of a hallway after almost another minute of running.

The two furry girls soon showed up from another nearby hall. They saw us and came after us. "Stop right there, whoever you are! We're not done with her yet!" They must've meant Cteno. We kept running towards the front gate, but it closed on us. I suddenly stopped and looked up. There was an open window 8 feet above us. With my power, I could make it. But what about Cteno?

I grabbed her by the arm and wrapped my arm around her body tightly. "What are you doing," she asked.

"You'll see..." The girl with the, I assumed it was a gun, pulled the trigger and something fired out of it. As if in slow motion, I backflipped, still holding Cteno by my side, over whatever came out of the gun. I landed on my feet, jumped again, and reached the window. Both girls were stunned as we escaped, getting out of that place and not stopping for anything until we got home.

_End Music_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 A.M. Cteno's house<em>

We were both panting when we finally reached Cteno's house and went inside. I collapsed in a chair, still panting. "Now that was kind of scary," I said.

Cteno was more tired than I was, only managing a nod, collapsing onto a couch. I managed to get some of my energy back after sitting for a few minutes, catching my breath, and got up to go to the kitchen to get some water. I already know Cteno doesn't exactly prefer water, so I only got myself a glass.

"I'm... so tired..." she panted. She must not be used to this, so she got tired quickly. "I need something... to absorb..." Yeah, I knew Cteno had to absorb energy through physical contact from things, like juice, to help energize herself. But how that worked was that whatever she absorbed disappeared into her. Like her, I guess dead, pet fish some time ago.

"Could... I absorb your energy? I really need it..." I got a little shocked, because of what happened to the other things she absorbed. I didn't know what would happen if she absorbed energy from anything alive...

I thought about it... "Y-yeah... But I'm not too sure about this though..." I sat down on the couch, next to her.

"It'll be okay... you'll just feel tired, that's all..." Her voice got quieter, and I saw her tail start to partly wrap itself around me. The end of it rested on my neck and I could see and feel it absorbing my energy and Cteno taking it in. I felt so nervous, I was almost shivering, wondering what was going to happen to me. She must've noticed I was nervous and stammering a little too. "Shh... calm down," She said in her quiet voice, running one of her arms down my own, looking at me.. "It'll be fine... Maybe this can help you relax..." She put her arm around my head, pulled me close, and kissed me on the lips.

She must've wanted me calm, since she held the gentle kiss for a few minutes. As she absorbed my energy, she pressed slightly into the kiss, slipping in her tenticle-like tongue into my mouth and swirling it around my tongue. I was starting to get a little winded from her absorbing my energy. I was less nervous about it as she wrapped her front hooves around me and pressed into the kiss a little more, but still being gentle with it, continuing to move her tongue around and against mine. I let her have control as I started to grow limp from getting tired from her absorbing my energy.

Cteno unwrapped her tail, but held the kiss for another few seconds then she slowly broke it, a string of our drool still conecting our mouths for a second or two before breaking.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Y-yeah... Tired, but okay..." I said, panting.

"That's what happens when I absorb something living. They give me more energy and they don't disappear inside me. No one was willing to do it though... so I had to stick with inanimate objects, like juice. You were the first willing, living being that could help me... And you helped me escape from that place..."

"You're really not going back there, right?"

"I am going back! I work there! It was just a bit weird, that's all..."

"Well, I'm just concerned for you, that's all..."

She put her arm on my chest. "You don't have to be."

I know Cteno means well, but I still felt concerned for her. After what happened with... THAT... I was just... a bit afraid.

"I... I just..." I stammered. She put a gooey hoof to my lips to silence me.

"You've done a lot for me, and everyone else in this place... It's alright..." She then embraced me. "I think I love you..."

Now THAT shocked me. "Aren't you with Sooty?"

"I don't see him that much anymore for some reason. But I keep seeing you... and you've done a lot. And... we're not exclusive..."

Was she really coming on to me? "Are you suggesting something, Cteno?"

"Yes... Remember our first time? I was "in need", and it wasn't real love... Now..." She looked at me face to face. "This time will be true. No staging. No sole reason for doing it... Except for love."

"You sure about this, Cteno? This is a pretty big deal here..." I still couldn't believe this was happening... Why is Cteno acting like this?

"I know. I just think you deserve something from me for what you've done, including your recent rescuing."

"You mean...?" Was she serious about this?

"Yep... Follow me..."

_And now we approach the end of the main story. I said I'd save the Cteno clop for last, cause hey, you can't top that!_

_R&R!_


End file.
